The Dragons of the Night
by Kayrue
Summary: It's Hermoine and Dracos seventh year.They know they're head boy and head girl. What they know is that they feel attracted to one another, but what they don't know is what they trully are can save the rest of their world.
1. The Ice Queen

Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I'm simply using  
them for my diabolical schemes. Mwuahahahahahahaha!!  
Cold.  
Too Cold  
At least I thought I was  
I was to banged up from the fight I had last night to really know the  
temperature  
I sat up in bed not believing what people were saying outside  
Apparently everyone here thought I was cursed  
Wonder why?  
Maybe it had to with the fact that I was  
But not the way they claimed  
It all started with the mission  
Yeah, the mission  
A mission I wasn't supposed to come back from  
The one that involved me restoring the balance to a world where the Holy  
Books  
Of my people hated each other  
It wasn't so hard to get them together  
The hard part was the fact that HE was there  
To get me  
The HE I had to say no to  
The one who saw me  
Not the bitch I had to be  
For the sake of letting others live  
But the real me  
Without including the fact that the one's I loved were in danger  
And the monster who made me this way was there as well  
The one that made me the bitch  
The one who got me the nickname Ice Queen?  
And the name Killer  
Ironically I have never killed anyone  
With a soul anyway  
I wished someone would've told me before hand about the not returning part  
though  
I could have eaten that cheesecake yesterday instead of complaining about  
the calories  
Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry a.k.a.  
The hell house  
They tell me its nice though  
Apparently remodeling after a thousand years takes the demons out  
And wizards call muggles stupid? 


	2. The past

Disclaimer: Please understand that I do not own anything from Harry Potter  
or J.K. Rowling for the simple fact that I can deal with being able to  
control the lives of my own characters how would I be able to control what  
ever Mrs. Rowling makes up in her head? You people expect too much of me.  
On with the show!  
Also this kind of format will only be used when in the mind of my good  
friend the Ice Queen. The rest of the time I'm not really sure what I'm  
going to do.  
  
Chapter one:  
Burn to Hell  
In all their glory  
Condemnation and redemption  
The bases of their story  
The souls of Dragons one and all  
Will suffer greatly from their fall  
The fall made by the one who claims to be destruction's king  
That fall will be torn and ripped with the power of angel's and their wings  
The chosen one  
As cold as stone  
The savior of all  
Who's always alone  
Will help them rise  
And become whole  
The books made by the First with the sight  
Will be reunited by the ones of the night  
And the First's history shall repeat itself  
Once more  
To settle the oldest of scores  
But shall never be repeated after the ashes left by last  
Only then will history stop repeating the past  
The one chosen who is alone and cold hearted  
Take the advice of the four who have departed  
Make the of choice to find what's left  
To make the mark that will be kept  
When confronted by the ones that be  
Let no one follow thee  
Nor you follow anyone  
Except your heart  
  
Well isn't that just the prettiest prophesy you've ever seen?  
If you said yes, what are you on and can I have some too?  
Although it isn't as good as The- boy- who- lived's prophesy  
I bet this kind of thing is waaaay bigger than his dramatic psycho problems  
Considering it has to do with more than just one world.  
Actually it has to do with every single dimension ever created  
And how they will all be destroyed  
If I don't you unite the books and kill the one's of destruction  
Not to mention stop all Dragon kind from starting a war against the  
universal council  
See?  
Told you it was a bigger problem than Drama Queen Potter's little psychotic  
version of his past and why should he fight the evil  
When evil is only toying with him  
Anyway, you're probably asking yourself what the fucking hell am I talking  
about?  
What's a Dragon?  
What's the universal council?  
What is this prophecy have to do with me?  
"I'll tell you" I said after hearing the young girl's question  
"Everything" I whispered as I kissed her on the forehead and left her and  
gave the same speech to the other and kissed his forehead as sign of  
goodbye  
I was 16 then  
I'm 17 now  
They were 4 then  
Now they're 17  
Time goes a lot slower in my world  
Or time just goes a lot faster over here  
IT sad how they don't remember me  
I was supposed to protect them from destruction and keep them from harms  
way  
Sadly a lot of complications got in the way  
Like the fact that I was attacked by a monster  
Who made me swear not to love anyone  
For the sake of the loved ones around me  
The monster who destroyed me from the inside and yet gave me  
the most precious gift of all  
A child  
But, back to the books  
A lot's changed since then  
Even their name have changed  
They no longer go by the name given to them by their Dragon ancestors  
One even believes to be a muggle born witch  
They even hate each other now  
Without secretly knowing about their engagement to one another  
I never wanted this for them  
It's settled  
I have to go  
To Hogwarts  
May the Demons lay a sleep  
And be rudely awakened by this wake up call  
Hope they weren't expecting bacon and eggs 


	3. The pieces of old memories

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter's J.K. Rowling nor do I want to for very obvious reasons.  
  
The Pieces of old Memories  
  
As the dreams failed to come, the little girl perched on a window somewhere in the outskirts of London, thought about the stars.  
  
She decided to go get a glass of water from the kitchen down stairs. She checked the alarm clock on her nightstand. The clock read 11:00pm and she could hear voices from down the stairs as she passed.  
  
"You do know what would happen if he found out, don't you?" The little girls father said, "She isn't ready for such responsibility Crimson, she's only four years old for Christ's sake"  
  
The woman addressed as Crimson answered the little girl's father. "I know the consequences of what would happen if you invoked her power, Menthos, but that's not what I am asking you to do" She sighed "If she lives the way you intend her to you will have to suffer the same fate. You will have to give up both you and Stacia's powers to conceal what your daughter has and even with that there is the possibility of him finding you."  
  
The daughter's mother rose "We'll take that chance. I want her to live a normal life."  
  
"Even though that life is a lie?" Crimson asked  
  
The little girl's parents nodded. Crimson sighed once more "The universal council might get you for this. You might be able to fool him but not them. Please reconsider."  
  
The man was tired of her words and wanted to change the focus "And what about Narcissa? What does she intend to do about her child? They have the same problem as we do, don't they?  
  
"Their problem is different with them. The boy's father is a wizard, and they can pass as a wizarding family"  
  
"Can't we do the same for Everrin?" The little girl's mother asked  
  
"Only she would be able to pass as a witch" Crimson replied, "Granted the concealment you're thinking of is powerful she is to stronger than both of you. You would only take the name and the levels of her power, not her ability, but all of your powers will be taken until she awakens and is of age"  
  
"Then we'll do that" Said Stacia "It's the only way to keep her from him Menthos"  
  
"If that is what you think you should do" Crimson said "Then I cannot tell you that you can't do it"  
  
"Then it is settled then" The little girl's father said standing up "She will be posing as a witch"  
  
Just then the conversation was halted by the sound of a child running toward them.  
  
"What is going on?" the little girl asked  
  
"Who are these people you're talking about?  
  
"Who are the universal council?"  
  
"Why are you talking about Orion's mother that way?"  
  
"What are wizards?"  
  
"Why do mama and papa have to loose their powers?" After that statement the little girl started to cry  
  
The girl's parents were shocked. She heard the whole thing, what were they going to do?  
  
Crimson knelt in front of the child and put her hand on the girl's cheek to wipe her tears "Dearest Everrin, please understand..." she paused to give the child the necklace she was wearing "You are a chosen one." She paused to look at the little girl. "And some day, just like Orion, you will awaken, but I can't tell you everything until you're old enough"  
  
"Why won't you tell me?"  
  
"I'll tell you" Crimson said hugging the child.  
  
"Everything" She whispered as she kissed her on the forehead and left her  
  
"Someday"  
  
The next thing she knew the girl was in a dark place. The surroundings of her parent's and her living room disappearing and only leaving her in a world where the only person she could see was her Orion as he fell into the darkness screaming;  
  
"Everrin!"  
  
"Noooooo!"  
  
END FLASH BACK  
  
"Noooooo!" Hermoine woke up from her nightmare, not believing that it she had it again.  
  
Who was this little girl she kept dreaming about?  
  
Why did she feel so free when she had these dreams?  
  
Why did that woman named Crimson feel so warm and caring?  
  
If she only knew who she was, maybe Everrin Skurrai wouldn't feel the need to be Hermoine Granger. 


	4. Orion, Nicholas and Andreus

Disclaimer: I don't' own Harry Potter. Does it look like I have a receipt? Thank you for your reviews they're much obliged.  
  
Ice Queen  
  
I never thought  
  
I a million years That I would actually be doing this I thought people were a lot smarter than this Much, much, much, much smarter I mean come on Who in their right mind Would put their children in a place were their lives would be in danger Seriously I thought this as I was sitting in a compartment in the Hogwarts express Which by the way is one of the most original names I've ever heard for such a train Bloody Creative Geniuses those wizards are And by the way with the current Dragon population Why the FUCK do they need me hear? It's not like any Dragon on this fucking train couldn't protect them But no It just has to be me I can't think straight anymore There's to much Ruff Houser in my body Screw this I'm too bloody smashed to be awake Why do I have to go where all my problems are? Nicholas... End to the Ice Queen Draco Malfoy sat in a compartment with nine other Dragons, including himself. Of course he knew what that he was a Dragon and he was pretty damn proud of it too. Even though he was only half he didn't care.  
  
Although his father was a pureblooded wizard he knew his mother was a Dragon, ever since he was four. When he lost his Everrin and lost his auntie Crimson. They were the only two people he worried about most of his life.  
  
He could always remember vividly how he and Everrin would always be laughing and smiling. How they were inseparable when they were with each other. How it was a hassle to break them apart.  
  
But all of that changed.  
  
If he just kept his mouth shut about the mark he saw form on Everrin's arm. If he hadn't told his parents about a similar mark he had found on his arm. Maybe they would still be with each other. The thought almost made him smile. He looked around the room at every person's face. They were playing poker. He started to guess what they were thinking.  
  
Blin a girl from Gryffindor with blond hair and green eyes, was probably thinking about her resent marriage to the Slytherin boy sitting next to her named Nicholas and how to keep it a secret so the people in her house wouldn't have more reasons to ridicule her. She had a pair of queens in her hand.  
  
Blitz, Blin's brother, was in Gryffindor as well, but he had dark hair and eyes. He was probably thinking about how to get his girlfriend Emera to help him out with his sister's constant ridicule. He really couldn't hope to win with the cards he had.  
  
Jade and Emera were thinking the same thing: How could they live being separated from each other again both being in different houses. Jade was in Slytherin just like her boyfriend Rex and Emera was in Gryffindor with her boyfriend Blitz. Although they were twins they were nothing-alike Jade had long dark reddish hair with amber eyes and Emera had light blond hair with hazel eyes. But when together you could see their resemblance in the way they acted. They both had a pair of tens each.  
  
Rex sat across from Jade. Rex had green eyes and a mass of dark brown curls on the top of his head. He was probably thinking about how to sneak off with Jade without anyone noticing and how he was the most carefree person in this room. He had a royal flush in his hand and put it down. Evan was sitting by the window not talking or playing cards. Evan and dark haired boy with blue almost colorless eyes and was probably thinking about that girl he's always thinking about. He always seemed weird to Draco and was never friendly. He was in Slytherin.  
  
Nicholas sat across from Draco. Nicholas was a boy that was never really well with hiding his worries. Even though Draco never knew what the boy with dark hair from Slytherin thought his green eyes always held a worried expression.  
  
Andreus the one sitting next to him wasn't really playing cards either. No one ever knew what the boy with light brown hair and sapphire eyes was thinking but you always knew what he wasn't thinking. He wasn't thinking about school or house rivalry or relation ship stuff like the rest. He was always had an expression that said don't mess with me in Hogwarts but if you happened to have a conversation with him he was always kind polite and always knew what to say. He was in Slytherin as well.  
  
But the last person in the compartment was the one troubling him. The boy with the silver blue eyes that always had to be cold and distant. The one that people didn't speculate about being a Dragon. The boy who was forced from his power, his Everrin , even his real name. Himself.  
  
That boy's true name was Orion. 


	5. Piercing the Ice Queen

Disclaimer: Harry's owner is J.K. Rowling. I own the Ice Queen. Harry Potter = J.K. Rowling Me = Ice Queen. Every one get the difference? Good. Class dismissed  
  
The Ice Queen  
  
Nicholas.  
  
Why? How? Why am I here? I needed to see you Nicholas. I needed to see you. Brother. I see myself again. As I once was: "What happened K.C.?" He said looking at my fresh wounds, my tear stained face my bloody self when he found me on the floor.  
  
"He...HE... got me. HE got me. HE killed me from the inside" Said my 10 year old self "HE made me dirty. HE took what wasn't his. HE..." I took a breath and started to cry again.  
  
"Who did?" Nicholas said always the protective one. "Who?"  
  
"The one of destruction..." I whispered. He took me in his arms and cried with me. Cried for what I lost and for what I got in return.  
  
Brother.  
  
Sweet Brother.  
  
It's tome.  
  
I need to kill Him.  
  
To protect you.  
  
To protect them. To protect all.  
  
HE needs to die.  
  
End to Ice Queen. Hermoine Granger started her last year at Hogwarts by running from her usual compartment and going to find the Head boy. She kept replaying the scene that had happened a few moments ago.  
  
"Fine! Be like that! I'm never speaking to you again Ronald Weasly!" She said  
  
"Well fine by me! Who needs you anyhow? I'm sure I can get a better fuck than you any day of the week. You stupid Mudblood!" He said out of breath.  
  
Everyone in the compartment gasped at what he said. No one expected him to go that far.  
  
She couldn't take it anymore she kneed him in the crotch and left before he fell to the ground in pain. Needless to say no one helped him up.  
  
End of Flash Back  
  
She couldn't believe he would do that. 'Why?' she thought as the silent tears ran down her face. She got into what she thought was an empty compartment and began to cry. 'Screw head Girl duties and the Head boy!' She thought as she curled up into a little ball. 'Screw every one' She began to cry.  
  
Just then a figure in the compartment stirred and Hermoine looked up. All she could see was the figures back and what she was holding. It was a bottle of imported alcohol. Her dad use to have that in his liquor cabinet back home when she was younger. The liquor always had the sweetest smell, like vanilla or caramel. The smell changed every time you opened it. She couldn't remember the label.  
  
The girl she observed stirred once more this time fully awake and sat up. Hermoine couldn't believe who she was looking at. This girl looked like the women in that dream she always had with the little girl.  
  
She looked like crimson.  
  
From her long black hair to her almost onyx colored eyes. She was the dreams reality. Both looked at each other. One in shock the other with blank face.  
  
"Hell" The girl said sleepy "o"  
  
"Hi" said Hermoine. She meekly tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Why are you crying?" The girl said finally getting sober. "If I did anything to offend you I apologize" She seemed sincere. "Oh, no. You didn't do anything," She said trying to smile. "Its just, some people in my house aren't very nice when you get mad at them" "Oh" She said. "I'm Kiara," The girl said. "Kiara Pierce" she said extending a hand. "I'm Hermoine, Hermoine Granger" The girl's eyes almost jumped out of their sockets. She replaced her shock with a smile as Hermoine shook her hand. "So he kept he kept the last part" She mumbled almost inaudibly. "What?" Hermoine asked "Some one's at the-" The compartment door swung open to reveal the head boy. "Door." "Granger, where have you been?" He said, "Mcgonagle wants us to go to the heads compartment."  
  
"Jesus, get a grip Malfoy. I'm just talking to my new friend here," Hermoine said. Kiara looked at both of them as they glared at each other and as Draco acknowledged her presence. His eyes were wide with shock just like Hermoine's were a moment ago.  
  
"How? Who-" he said before being cut off. "Pierce" She said to him "Kiara, Pierce" "You wouldn't be related to Nicholas-" He was cut off again by Nicholas himself. "Hey, Malfoy!" he said "You forgot your" He stopped and looked at the people in the compartment "cards"  
  
"What are you doing here?" He said to the girl with his same last name.  
  
"Uh, Granger" Draco said to Hermoine as an excuse to leave the compartment. "Get a move on"  
  
"Oh" she said "all right" Both left the compartment. Leaving Nicholas and Kiara alone.  
  
"Why are you here?" he said to her cautiously.  
  
"To finish what HE started." She replied.  
  
"Those two are the books aren't they?"  
  
"How did-"  
  
"A woman's intuition" she said opening the compartment door to look at their retreating backs and remembering the last time she saw them that way they were smiling, without a care in the world. Funny how things change.  
  
"Brother" she said going back to Nicholas and hugging him.  
  
"This time I have to" she said to him "I have to end it"  
  
"No please" holding her tighter "I already lost you once I don't want to loose you again"  
  
"I'm sorry I have to" Pulling away from him. "You have to go. HE can't see you here"  
  
"I understand" He paused and sighed "Be careful" The last thing he said after walking out.  
  
Kiara sat there thinking about what she saw. She just saw the past repeat itself. The calm before the storm. Maybe the storm wouldn't be so bad this time. The picture kept popping up in her head and she began to laugh by herself.  
  
Everrin and Orion.  
  
They can never be separated for long.  
  
In love or in hate.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"I guess it's time," She murmured to herself. "Time to die Sorchran"  
  
Her last thought she kept to herself.  
  
'So says the Ice Queen so it shall be'  
  
Read. Review. What ever makes you happy. As long as you're not trying to go all preppy on me. 


	6. The past still remains

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or his world. Enough said.  
  
Thank you all for your reviews. May you all be happy.  
  
On With The Show!  
  
On the 1st of September a man named Dumbledore sat in his office in a school called Hogwarts. He was not expecting the visitor that came before his students did.  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK  
  
"Come in," Replayed a startled old man who did not foresee his visitor.  
  
The door opened to reveal a woman lavishly dressed in black and what appeared to be one of her guards.  
  
"It's been a long time Albus," She said while sitting down.  
  
He turned to her and smiled. "Yes it has empress"  
  
"Please, Albus, call me Kye," She said with a warm smile  
  
"Alright Kye" He sat down "What do I owe the pleasure of seeing you again, here of all places" he said  
  
"I need your help once more" She said "And if all goes well Albus history will not be able to repeat itself."  
  
"Oh" he said "So, who shall be my new student this time?" He said in mock annoyance "Another Dragon who possesses the mark of the kings?" "Or a new young looking teacher who can not look as young as to say 17 but is already older than I?"  
  
"Both" She said smiling but in a solemn tone "Lunaty and my granddaughter".  
  
"Well should we expect great things from them once again?" He said to her.  
  
"Yes" She paused "Great, but terrible things".  
  
Somewhere Else....  
  
As Draco and Hermoine sat listening to Prof. Mcgonagle they couldn't help but be board with what the old teacher had said over a hundred times. As she finished and left the compartment both of them couldn't help but sigh in relief that the pain was over.  
  
Hermoine was about to drift off to sleep when she heard Malfoy mumble something. "What Malfoy?"  
  
"I said let's call a truce Granger."  
  
"Why should we I though you liked to fight with me?"  
  
"I'm not saying stop fighting all together. I'm just saying to act civil towards one another so we can work better on our head duties." He said as if what he was asking was perfectly normal.  
  
In fact it was. He never liked calling any one Mudblood or the things he said to Hermoine. He just said them because it was expected of him. But he did like fighting with her more than Potter and Weasly it was more like a need really.  
  
Hermoine sat there thinking about what Malfoy was proposing to do. She agreed with what he said. "All right Malfoy"  
  
Draco shook Hermoine's hand as to seal the deal. And for the rest of the ride to Hogwarts they spoke to each other as if they were long lost friends. She forgetting about the loss of sleep she had after having those dreams, and he forgetting about the past.  
  
Funny isn't it? 


	7. So it shall be

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. Don't want Harry Potter  
  
All who review are thanked.  
  
The Ice Queen  
  
My dearest Blin.  
  
How long has it been since I've hugged you?  
  
How long has it been since we've cried together?  
  
How long has it been since I could call you my friend?  
  
That's what I said to her at her wedding.  
  
She cried and said, "I don't know". Paused. "I don't want to loose you again"  
  
"You can't this time" I hugged her then "We're bound now you see"  
  
"You promise to not go away again?" "The real you this time not the cold you?"  
  
I replied by saying to her: "So says the Ice Queen, so it shall be"  
  
I left her then and sat in the church.  
  
Praying for God to forgive more what I would do.  
  
Praying he'd forgive me for killing Sorchran.  
  
May they be happy as I once was.  
  
With the one I loved.  
  
Before the pain washed over me.  
  
God, forgive me for what I will do.  
  
And for what I haven't done.  
  
Andreus.....  
  
Forgive me as well.  
  
End to the Ice Queen.  
  
As Hermoine and Draco entered the great hall they registered the few, but for the better changes the Headmaster made to achieve interhouse unity. Now instead of four house tables there were six smaller tables. Four for each house and two for people who wanted to sit with someone from another house.  
  
To Hermoine and the other Dragons their prayers were answered. As Hermoine sat at one of the mixed tables Draco followed her and sat across from Nicholas and Blin. The four greeted each other in a friendly manner before the first years came in.  
  
"Aren't you going to sit with Potter and the Weasel, Granger?" Draco asked  
  
"No" She said  
  
"Why?" Asked Blin.  
  
"Because they're not worth it anymore and their actions can't be forgiven" She said to Blin and then looked at Nicholas. He nodded as a sign of agreement. Blin and Draco just stared at two in confusion. Before they could inquire on what happened any further the first year came in and Dumbledore rose to give his announcements.  
  
"Welcome every one to another year at Hogwarts. For those of you who are new to the surroundings there have been a few changes. First off there are two new tables in which you can sit in if you wish to sit another that is not in your house. Second we have a new class for seventh years and sixth years and a new teacher who at the moment will remain unnamed. And third I would like to announce that the new head boy and girl are Hermoine Granger and Draco Malfoy.'" Everyone clapped at the mention of the new heads. "Now on to the sorting".  
  
"Dumas, Sarah" shouted Mcgonagle  
  
The hat was on top of her for a few seconds before shouting "Ravenclaw!"  
  
The list went on until there was only Kiara left.  
  
"Pierce, Kiara' Shouted Mcgonagle.  
  
Before Kiara started walking to the stool the hat's voice stopped her. "What is it that you wish child" It said "Answer me true or you cannot be sorted. Every one stared at the hat in amazement no one expecting it to do that. The only people that weren't surprised were the Dragons seated around the room and Prof. Dumbledore.  
  
"To seek what is lost. To do what is rigth and..." She paused "To not be alone" she whispered this last part. Only two people had heard her the hat and the boy smiling at her as if she had said all of the things he had wanted to hear.  
  
"Then choose your place" the hat boomed "For you no where it is"  
  
Kiara looked at Nicholas and smirked. "I go to the wicked in disguise" she said, "I go to Gryffindor" she roared this to the hat as if she was the lion of Gryffindor herself.  
  
"As you wish" the hat said "And may you fine the means to conquer destruction. At that the hat ended its words. The house were so shocked that no one clapped, but frankly Kiara didn't really mind. She sat next to Blin and Jade and said something only Blin could hear.  
  
"So says the Ice Queen so it shall be" Blin looked at her, smiled and hugged her for dear life.  
  
"I've missed you Kiara," She said  
  
"So have I in-Law" She said with a chuckle. They all had a nice time that night. All fears kept away by the sight of old friends and new company. Kiara never knowing that the surprising smile on Andreus' face was her doing.  
  
Yes, it was the calm before the storm. 


	8. Shattered

Disclaimer: Don't. Own. Harry. Potter. This pressure is not needed.  
  
The Ice Queen  
  
Andreus .  
  
How long has it been.  
  
Since I've seen you.  
  
Since I've touched you.  
  
Since I've kissed you.  
  
Before the pain came and took over.  
  
I waited for it.  
  
Like with anyone who touched me.  
  
Any one who looked at me.  
  
Any one who dared to love me.  
  
I waited to be punished.  
  
I can never truly love.  
  
But with you.  
  
I saw you fall from the sky.  
  
You fell in the water.  
  
You were covered in chains.  
  
I found you.  
  
I saved you.  
  
No pain.  
  
I found you next to me at sunset.  
  
I was afraid of you.  
  
To touch you, like I did before.  
  
But you touched me.  
  
You held me.  
  
You kissed me.  
  
You said my name.  
  
So much Pain.  
  
I couldn't let you see me like that.  
  
I still couldn't love you.  
  
But I still did.  
  
I ran away.  
  
I didn't expect to see you again.  
  
Andreus...  
  
Forgive me.  
  
The end to the Ice Queen.  
  
After the feast Dumbledore approached the new heads and the new student with a sad expression that showed how tired he was in life but smiled at them as if there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Good evening children"He said. They all nodded in reply.  
  
"Now that you Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy are head boy and girl I am pleased to tell you that you will have your own private dorm and a common room which you will be sharing with the other Dragon students." Kiara and Draco nodded at this statement as if knowing what the Headmaster was talking about. Sadly Hermoine didn't have a clue and thought old headmaster was losing his mind.  
  
'Why would we need to share a common room with creatures like dragons?'  
  
"Now Ms. Pierce" He paused to get her attention. "I understand that you will be assisting our new teacher after she gets hear next month. Am I correct?" She nodded in reply. "So I am assuming that you are familiar with the subject?" She nodded. "Well would it be too much trouble if you could teach Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy the basics before the class begins along with the other assistant?"  
  
Kiara did not answer right away, she looked at the two she would be teaching and then to the Headmaster.  
  
"Who is the other assistant?" she asked  
  
"He told me not to tell you for it would influence your decision" He stated with a twinkle in his eyes. "And impair your judgment of the situation."  
  
"This person sounds wise. Guess that rules out Nicholas" She sighed "Alright, I'll do it"  
  
"Splendid, Ms. Pierce." The Headmaster said "Well, tuck in"  
  
They were about to leave when Dumbledore's voice was heard again from the back of the great hall "Oh, one more thing ,Kiara. You and the new assistant will share living quarters with Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger until further notice". He left so fast no one could argue with his last statement.  
  
Already having the map to their dorm rooms from the letter she got with the book list Hermoine lead the other to out of the great hall where the other Dragon's were and two in particular who were very anxious to see Kiara.  
  
"So what did he have to say to you three?" Blitz asked "Inquiring minds want to know".  
  
"That me, Hermoine, Draco and another assistant get our own private dorm rooms and that we have to share a common room with you guys" Kiara said with a shrug not really caring about the information.  
  
"Well, little sister my sincerest apologies" Nicholas said bowing while the others laughed.  
  
Kiara raised an eyebrow to his comment. "What's that for 'Co?"  
  
"Because of the house you landed in" He replied and whispering in her ear he said. "And for who you'll live with" He pointed to one of the boys in the shadows who stepped forward at being pointed to. His light brown hair and sapphire eyes were darker in the light of the castle hallways but he still looked like the fallen angel he was. Her world came crashing down around her and she couldn't think about it. All she could think about was the boy in front of her.  
  
"Well, I think we should leave the two alone" Nicholas said to all of them, seeing the tension in his sister's face not wanting her to explode in front of them. Every one thought he meant to give them some privacy for "other" reasons, but either way it was good that they left. The only ones who remained were Hermoine and Draco.  
  
Hermoine approached Kiara and held something out to her. It was the map. "I already memorized it so you take it so you'll be able to find the dorm." she took Draco by the arm and said "We''ll tell the portrait to let you in". And then there were two.  
  
"Kiara" He said never letting go of the smile on his face "We need to talk"  
  
She didn't say anything she just kept looking at him until it finally dawned on her: He was real.  
  
"Kiara. I really need to talk to you" He said coming closer to her. She ran away from him. An this time he followed her.  
  
He was much faster than she was and caught up to her in a matter of seconds and pinned her to the nearest wall.  
  
Their faces were only an inch apart. Kiara looked away from him, but he only wanted her to listen to what he had to say.  
  
"Kiara, please...just tell me what happened" He said pleading with her. 'Why did you run away from me?"  
  
"Because I was afraid" she whispered. "I'm afraid"  
  
"I'm not talking about right now" He said sighing and letting her go.  
  
"Neither was I" Now looking into his eyes. "Please understand I don't want to hurt you and I'm not ready" she said "I can't tell you how I truly feel until I'm done with my mission here."  
  
"So that's why you're here?" Grabbing the map to their dorm from her and walking in the diretion indicated on it. She had no choice but to follow him.  
  
"All right" he said after a while of walking in silence "If that's what you want"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What you said before I'll back off" He said "until that time comes I won't do anything"  
  
"Unless..." He said pausing.  
  
"Unless what?"  
  
"Unless the time doesn't come before I'm on my death bed" She stopped she couldn't believe what she heard.  
  
"You heard me Kiara" He stopped and looked at her. "If I'm on my death bed before that time comes. I want you to promise that I'll hear what you truly think."  
  
He started walking again "For now. I can deal with being just friends"  
  
She caught up to him and hugged him "I'm sorry"  
  
"Apology accepted" He said "Now lets hurry I don't like leaving Orion and Everrin alone. Nicholas told me they were a handful when they're together"  
  
And there they went leaving the mask for others to see, but on the inside not everything is what they appears to be.  
  
But only the ones who know them know the Ice Queen and her fallen angel. 


	9. Information

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. Don't want him, you can keep him.  
  
Thank you for all of your reviews. For those of you who are confused with the story line please understand that all will be revealed in time before the end. Just read The Ice Queen stuff closely and you'll get what her sadly twisted mind is trying to say.  
  
On to our scheduled programming!! We go on in 3, 2, and 1...  
  
Show time! Enjoy!  
  
While Kiara and Andreus walked to the Dorm room in a more tension free zone, Draco and Hermoine were having retake of their unfinished conversation in the great hall.  
  
"So what really happened on the train before I found you in that compartment?"  
  
"Well..." Hermoine paused thinking how to describe the situation. "You know how Blin and Blitz are brother and sister right?" He nodded. "Did you know that they have a little brother in Slytherin?"  
  
"No they don't. There's no one with the name Scirrén in Slytherin."  
  
"Her little brother got here a year after Blitz did." She said brushing off his statement. "He changed his last name when he found out his brother was in Gryffindor because he knew he'd be in Slytherin" Letting that piece of information register in Draco's head. "Plus the fact that they look nothing alike made it easier"  
  
"I still don't' understand what this has to do with you"  
  
"I'm getting there. This is the back round information that's needed to tell the story" She took a deep breath. "The year after that, Blin got here and was asked by the hat where she wanted to go? And because her brother was alone in Gryffindor without friends and her brother was in Slytherin with all of his friends she went to Gryffindor to keep her brother company, but someone found out that she was related to a guy in Slytherin so..."  
  
"Every one made fun of her because her brother was in Slytherin" Draco finished her statement.  
  
"Yes. Especially Ron because she turned him down for a date her first month here and when they found out that she was going out with Nicholas they wouldn't leave her alone. Almost no one in Gryffindor talks to her. Even I didn't talk to her at first, but then I got to know her. I defended her on the train and Ron couldn't handle it. He said I was being an idiot when it looked like it's the other way around." She took another breath "That's what happened on the train"  
  
Draco just looked at her not knowing what to say to that story. It just seemed so surreal. He didn't know about it and he knew les about what to say. Hermoine took advantage of his silent state and a question that seemed to be plaguing her since the conversation they had with Dumbledore.  
  
"What's a Dragon?" She asked him in a small voice.  
  
"What?" His train of thought being interrupted.  
  
"What's a Dragon?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"You and Kiara seem to know about it. And I'm not going to take a class on it without having no Knowledge what so ever on the subject" She stated.  
  
Draco smiled at her answer. 'You can take the Bookworm away from a book with knowledge but you can't take the knowledge out of the book. He knew this question was going to come up sooner or later he just didn't know that he was going to be the one asked. He tried to make himself comfortable as much as he could on the sofa. This was going to be a long explanation.  
  
"Get comfortable Granger this is going to be a long explanation"  
  
She sat down on the couch next to him waiting for him to speak. He took a deep breath before he started like she did before.  
  
"Alright, a Dragon is a kind of human who isn't a wizard or a muggle, they're a lot more powerful. They can invoke the power of anything in their reach without using any sort of help from an object like a wand. Most Dragons have sort of different way of dealing with their situations that at first glance can cause people to think that they are monster, but actually their way of handling a situation is much more than that" He paused to let her ask her questions.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"They fight Granger. If a Dragon has done something against the law or has offended a another Dragon they challenge a person to fight"  
  
"Do they fight with muggles and wizards as well?"  
  
"No. They only fight with their own kind." Kiara answered her this time. She came in when Hermoine answered the question. Neither of them heard her or Andreus come in.  
  
"So you finally asked" Said Andreus "I knew you would soon enough" Both him and Kiara sat across from them in two separate armchairs.  
  
"But, I didn't expect you to ask Draco here."  
  
"He may be a Dragon but he doesn't know anything in detail" Kiara said swinging her legs to the other side of her chair.  
  
"And how would you know about that?" He said.  
  
"Because I've met you before you changed" She said. Before he could ask her about her statement Hermoine asked her own question.  
  
"You're a Dragon Malfoy?"  
  
At this Andreus laughed. He didn't expect her to ask the stupid question. "Yes, and so was everyone sitting around at the great hall. Nicholas, Blin, Blitz, Jade, Emera, Rex, even Evan and his crew" Kiara flinched at the last boy's name. "We're all Dragons and the new teacher as well."  
  
"Oh" She said tying to register all of the information.  
  
"Well it's getting late" Kiara said standing up from her spot on the chair. "I'm going to bed. G'night everyone"  
  
"It's late for me too" Andreus said "And you to should go to bed now as well. Tomorrow you start your lessons with us and Hermoine if you have anymore questions on tomorrow's subject there are some book on the shelf over there next to the kitchen. Good Night." Both Kiara and Andreus went in separate directions.  
  
"Wow" She said after just hearing the shock of the conversation going off.  
  
"It's not that big of a deal Hermoine" Draco said getting up from the sofa to retire to his own room.  
  
"Maybe to you, but to me it's another piece of information that holds meaning to my world" She got up and left the room and a confused Draco to go sleep in her new room.  
  
"Women" He whispered. "They're full of surprises."  
  
He remembered a little girl who said the same things when she fund out about her heritage. He couldn't believe he would hear something like that from some one else.  
  
Strange isn't it. If he only knew. 


	10. Lunaty Fey and the Masters of Destructio...

Disclaimer: This is not a test. I repeat. This is not a test. I do not own Harry Potter. So stop the accusations.  
  
Authors Note. Muy Importante: Sorry to tell you guys this but I'm going on a vacation where the internet can't come with me. I don't know when the next time I update can be after this, but don't worry I'll make up for it with the chapters I write on vacation.  
  
The Ice Queen  
  
We.  
  
The four of the past and the present.  
  
Accept the world and the role it plays.  
  
We are the chosen.  
  
We are the few who have survived.  
  
We are the ancient's last trace of ever existing.  
  
We are the protectors of mankind.  
  
Whether they like it or not.  
  
We keep the balance of the old world with the new.  
  
We the children of the dark and of the light.  
  
We fight together as one.  
  
To keep the ones who destroy away from the planet created by God  
  
and the prayer of a chosen.  
  
We are The Four.  
  
Funny, and I thought the prophecy was a load of crap sent from the ancients.  
  
The all mighty people who created what today people call earth.  
  
Long ago it wasn't even one planet, it was three.  
  
The people were all centralized with each other.  
  
The Falcon's were the creatures that donned the white wings and flied like the birds do now over the water, as if enjoying themselves.  
  
The Hawks didn't have wings; instead they were given strength of mind and emotion for the arts.  
  
The Eagles.... the hunters. They had wings of an iridescent black that couldn't be seen by night. To most they were contrast of the falcon's innocence, other said they were the darker ones. They considered themselves the hunters.  
  
There was a war of great peril.  
  
But most people survived.  
  
While the planets collided the earth was formed.  
  
The people saved took a more than a million year slumber to be awakened once more when the time was rigth.  
  
When they got to earth they were the first.  
  
They gave themselves the name Dragons.  
  
The name that became a symbol for a mythical creature that could destroy but was wise and could have a conscience.  
  
I looked at Everrin and the wonder her eyes held.  
  
She always had that faces.  
  
Even when she was little.  
  
When she asked about anything to do with Dragons.  
  
She always had a look of wonder but of understanding as if she could understand everything that happened as if she was there and even bought a t- shirt as a souvenir.  
  
Orion was the opposite whenever he heard the old stories.  
  
He would always look bored whenever Everrin and him heard the stories to make him look superior, but the look never lasted long because after the story was over he would look up at me and beg for another story before I left again.  
  
I hated leaving them.  
  
I always did and now.  
  
How would I tell them that most of the time their lives were a lie.  
  
I wished to tell you everything, but I can't.  
  
Not until her name day.  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
End to the Ice Queen.  
  
The month had passed quickly for the four in private rooms. Although Kiara and Andreus only taught them the basic the wonder in both of their eyes surprised the two new assistants. Hermoine wouldn't leave them alone after she finished reading all the books she always had a question. Some times they felt they weren't even getting paid enough for their services.  
  
Today it didn't matter anymore because today the new Professor would arrive leaving them almost duty free. Oh, how they were wrong.  
  
They were all sitting in the new classroom that held only the 7th year Slytherins and Gryffindors waiting for the teacher to arrive.  
  
"Who do you think is going to be the new teacher? Do either of you know her?" Hermoine asked. Both Kiara and Andreus shrugged.  
  
The door burst open as if answering Hermoine's question. A woman came bursting threw the door. She looked old and small, but she didn't stay that way for long.  
  
"Who here can tell me what is the oath of the Assassins?" As she said this her form turned into a little girl with beautiful sun kissed blond hair.  
  
"Can any one tell me which two of the founders of Hogwarts were Dragons?" She turned this time into a fox.  
  
"Who can tell me what a type of blood can say to a Dragon?" This time she turned into a bird that flew to the desk.  
  
"Can any one at least tell me a Definition of what a Dragon is?" The Professor settled on the form of a woman who appeared to be in her late twenties with long knee-length black hair and little purple eyes.  
  
A boy from Slytherin shot up his hand.  
  
"Yes?" The Prof. Said.  
  
"A dragon is a mythical creature to both muggles and wizards"  
  
The new Prof. Smiled. "True" she sighed but not the answer I'm looking for. "Anyone else?" After a few moments Rex stood up.  
  
"The oath of the Assassins is a an oath taken by every assassin that has been schooled by a Dragon that has taken the oath before." Completing his statement he sat down, now Nicholas stood up.  
  
"Only two of the founders were ever recorded to have ever been Dragon's. The were Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin." Now Emera stood up.  
  
"To a Dragon a blood type is a way to show were your blood came from. Depending on how much of a blood you have you are bestowed specific powers." The Prof. Just looked the three who answered and nodded in agreement to their statements after they were all given a girl sitting next to them stood up. Not recognizing her she let the girl answer the last question as a means to get on with the lesson after.  
  
The girl stood up and did what the others did. "A Dragon is an ancient race of people who became the creators of every early race known to man. They had significant power and were characterized as mythical as the animal that was given the races name." The teacher did not expect her to answer so perfectly, but was pleased that someone taught her well.  
  
She looked around the room. "My name is Prof. Lunaty Fey. Some of you already know me" She looked at the people she had schooled before "Some of you don't know me, but know what the class is about." She sighed once more "And the rest of you are don't know what I'm bloody talking about." She stood up and passed around the desks.  
  
"Do any of you know why you are here?" She asked. No one answered.  
  
"Does anybody know why you are the only class taking this course?" No answer, she didn't expect one. She looked around the class once more.  
  
"Whether any of you like it or not you are all taking this course because most of you are Dragons and the ones who aren't are surrounded by Dragons and never knew about it." Most of the student's didn't know what she was talking about. "Now I know some of you don't like learning knew concepts, but I promise will play games from time to time and will even have a few guest speaker so you'll have a better feel for the concept."  
  
She started writing things on the chalkboard. "A Dragon, like the young Ms. said are an ancient culture that has kept itself since the beginning of man till the current date"  
  
"Although Dragons gave birth to the human and the wizarding race, they also gave birth to what most of you call demons and hell bound creatures" She paused to let that statement sink in. 'The Dragon people are made up of three different other peoples who by certain circumstances coincided with each other. Those three societies called the Falcons, the Hawks and the Eagles. The three together were characterized as the virtue, the knowledge and the hunter. Can anyone tell me why?" Blin stood up.  
  
"The three societies were each known for one thing. The Falcons for their 'winged' virtue, the Hawks for their technological advancement and the Eagles for their hunting and warrior skills." She sat down.  
  
"Good" Prof. Fey said. "Now as I was saying: The Dragons were created by these three societies, but a few of their own didn't like the unity that was created between the societies. These people didn't want to live here on the earth they wanted to destroy it. These people were called the masters of destruction." A boy with flamboyant red hair chuckled.  
  
"What is so funny young man?" The Prof. asked.  
  
The boy kept chuckling. "The Masters of destruction? Man, people in past really didn't have any creativity" He and his dark haired friend laughed so did a few others wearing he same color uniforms as they did. The rest of the class thought the subject very serious and not amusing. Surprisingly the Prof.'s lips curled into a wicked smile.  
  
"What is your name young man?" She asked calmly as if not perturbed by his insulting joke.  
  
"Ron Weasly" He replied.  
  
"Well, Mr. Weasly I'm going to tell you a secret, in fact I'm going to tell the whole class. Mr. Weasly is right the name Masters of Destruction isn't very creative. Can any of you tell me the Dragon who in fact came up with the name?"  
  
"Must be pretty stupid" Ron mumble the boy next to him laughed again.  
  
Some of the class started to smile as wickedly as the Prof. did, finally understanding what she was up to. The rest of the class let Blin have the honor of shutting the prick with the knowledge of whom he really just insulted.  
  
She stood up again. "The man who invented the name and the concept for The Masters of destruction was the man who also created what you all call witchcraft" The class that understood the joke played on Weasly laughed. He was silent for the remainder of the period.  
  
At the end of the period it seemed as if the only student who wanted to leave was Ron. The class was a great mystery to everyone taking it that didn't grow up with the concept. In a blink of an eye a woman had just changed their lives with only a few pieces of information. And even though the students just met her they knew this was one class that would never be boring.  
  
As Hermoine made her way to the great hall for lunch like the rest of her classmates the new Prof. spoke to her.  
  
"Excuse me Ms., but I didn't catch your name." She said catching up to the curly haired brunet.  
  
"Oh, my name is Hermoine Granger. It's very nice to meet you Professor Fey"  
  
"Very nice to meet you as well. I've been meaning to ask you, who taught you the information you gave in class and how to answer in protocol?"  
  
"Protocol Professor?" She asked confused.  
  
"Yes standing up after a teacher asks you a question and so on as you did in class"  
  
"Oh, um, that would be your assistants."  
  
"Ah, so your Head girl, correct" Hermoine nodded "I knew Dumbledore would someday put someone smart in that position. I just thought I wouldn't be a live to see that day."  
  
Before they knew it they were in front of the doors to the great hall.  
  
"Well Ms. Granger I expect you to take my class seriously and I hope you have fun in it as well." Lunaty opened the doors to a disturbing site.  
  
"Who do you think you are you inconsiderate prick? Saying those things only because of your hurt pride. Have you no shame?" The Prof.'s new assistant roared at the boy who thought something she said was funny.  
  
The boy just looked at her in shock. He never expected just saying those things about Blin would cause the new girl he was trying to impress to almost kill him verbally.  
  
"Have you any idea of what these people out of the class room would do to you if you didn't provoke me first?" she whispered in a venomous tone. Ron's friend Harry Potter laughed at what she just said.  
  
"Do you know who your talking to Kiara? You're talking to the boy-who-lived and his partner in crime. We've battled against the most powerful being on earth and you think you can stop us?" At this statement every Dragon in earshot turned to hear what Kiara was going to shoot back. She wasn't nicknamed the Ice Queen for nothing.  
  
She laughed at them. "So, naïve Potter. Thinking Voldemort is the most powerful being in the universe, do you? Don't make me laugh any harder" Her tone turned icy "Just because we Dragons don't like to meddle in muggle and wizard affairs doesn't mean we can't kick Voldemort's ass. As a matter of fact he's a Dragon himself but we don't help because we rather see the boy- who-blundered try and have to be saved by the real grown ups like Prof. Dumbledore. What you just said is a lie. Even your past is a life. Its true Voldemort killed your parents but he also killed you as well."  
  
Everyone fell silent and all the Professors could do was watch what would unfold.  
  
"And at the brink of your death you were saved by a winged angel who thought you were worth saving and gave you her blood so you would be able to live. And what do you do with the freedom she gave you? Every chance you get you go and get yourself into something you have to be bailed out of" She leaned in so he could hear the last thing she would say to him.  
  
"And do you know what else. The woman who saved you was our empress. Because of you she suffers from what she sees you have become. And I'm pretty sure that any one here who's ever known of the empress hurts to know you cause her pain." She shook her head and sighed. "My uncle was right Grandmother should have left you for dead" She left her see and took her goblet.  
  
"I propose a toast. To the empress!" She took her drink and stormed out looking at Dumbledore and Lunaty as if testing them to contradict what she had just said to the boy-who-lived-a-lie.  
  
What she didn't see was that all of the Dragons behind her made a gesture and whispered the word empress and took a sip of their drinks.  
  
Hermoine looked at the Prof. in shock as she made the gesture as well.  
  
"It's a gesture to those who have been given respect Ms. Granger. Most Dragons know what the empress has done in her time on earth and show respect and gratitude for it." The new Prof. said going to the staff table and sitting down next to Mcgonagle.  
  
"That girl should have points taken from her house." Professor Snape said to the staff. They all nodded in agreement except for the headmaster and Lunaty.  
  
"Why should you take points away from someone who just spoke the truth and only tried to save the reputation of a friend?" She said coolly and getting back to her food.  
  
The hall fell silent in shock, in amusement, or in the facts that were just given and confirmed by a teacher. To most the thing that shocked them the most was how the new girl could do that in that cold chilling voice making her as feared as Voldemort herself with that demeanor.  
  
But that was not Kiara. That was the Ice Queen. That the man who created her sat among them with a smile on his face. If they only knew. 


	11. Sorchran The Physcho

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any thing that came out of J.K. Rowling's head. Therefore I am innocent to any accusation related to this subject. Anything else you wish to accuse me of is up for grabs.  
  
To Ms. Hermoine Granger the events that had unfolded in past month had come to be greeted with many emotions. Disgust (for the Ron incident), sorrow, confusion, wonder, amusement and shock. The most powerful of all was the shock. She had just found out as the rest of the great hall that Harry Potter was basically living a lie and that the new Prof.'s remark and Dumbledore's silence confirmed that the information was true.  
  
Her world had gone upside down and it all had to do with a girl who looked like someone from her dreams. She ate her meal giving in to one of her stronger emotions for the rest of the night: confusion.  
  
She was not the only one left confused that night, so were many of the student body. But their questions would not be answered for they would not voice them aloud in fear of not getting an answer. Even now the headmaster sat there staring at the spot where the new seventh year student had roared the story at full force. The only other person who had any authority on the matter was the new professor who seemed to be willing to give the information if asked politely.  
  
"Excuse me?" The new professor said the next day.  
  
"What did you mean when you said that Pierce was saying the truth last night about Harry?" The Weasly boy said.  
  
"I meant what you just said Mr. Weasly. Yes, Kiara did say harsh words, but our records on the subject an accurate summary of everything she said" Years ago she would have been more touchy about the situation concerning Voldemort for she new that most wouldn't take the subject well, but it was all out in the open now. Thanks to the grandchild of the two who started it all.  
  
"But why would the Dragons lie about a thing this big?" The red haired boy inquired again.  
  
'This boy has no shame in who he insults, he should be treated with the same respect' thought Lunaty. This insult would not be taken lightly.  
  
"We didn't" Andreus spoke in a tight voice, with eyes filled with anger. Lunaty let him take over for the moment. "We kept it documented and most Dragons know the truth about why Mr. Potter is alive. Your ministry thought it best to lie about your heritage and of what truly happened by making the story up from the original but leaving out the empress, it was not our decision" Again the red haired boy felt embarrassed for being talked to in a way that he felt degrading. After letting his anger be released Andreus sat quiet once more.  
  
Hermoine raised her hand to ask a question that everyone seemed to know.  
  
"Yes, what is it Ms. Granger?" Prof. Fey asked.  
  
"Professor" Hermoine felt embarrassed even more now. "Exactly who is the empress?"  
  
The Prof. Smiled at her all to knowing embarrassment at asking something that to most in the room seemed so obvious. "The empress is the head of the royal family of any land held by the Dragon peoples. Namely the Dragon Isles and Dragonia." More confusion came from the unknowing in her class. "These places are unknown to most because they are well hidden and are only chartered by Dragons with power."  
  
"But" Ms. Granger spoke again. "Why is she so respected and thanked towards her people" The Prof. Smiled at Hermoine once more. This girl was quick.  
  
"Good Question Ms. Granger. The empress is showed respect and thanks not for her title, but what how she gained the title." Again another burst of confusion. "Before the empress came into power a man by the name Fredrick Falkner was in possession to all rights to the throne. This man was a, pardon my language, a conniving son of a bitch" Some laughed at the statement others were shocked that a teacher could actually say those things. She continued on.  
  
"He got his position by posing as one of the royal family and by hiring someone to rape and impregnate the little girl who was supposed to get the throne. The only way he could get the throne was to get the one truly worthy of it pregnant when young for she would either die of the pain or she would run away from the ill words spoken of her if anyone knew. If she died she would have to pass the rights to her son if he lived leaving only one other himself." She paused to breath deeply.  
  
"The girl to his peril did not die, she actually survived and spit on him for his actions. She gave the women back their rights; she worked to help others and almost came to dyeing many a time for the consequences. Her people came first of all to her it does even now. She has saved her people from various troubles and won many wars to keep them from harm. She was considered more than a just a queen. The people gave her the name Emperesa Polaris that in our ancient language is translated to the empress of the North Star. Our people gave her this name not just by what she had done but also for her remarkable powers" She finished by saying "This woman is the empress"  
  
She slammed her fist on her desk waking everyone up from their wondered thoughts on the empress. "Now as I recall, before this happened, we were speaking of mister Potter's life when Voldemort arrived." Now she had them riveted to the spot "If it is all right with Mr. Potter, I will tell you the story" All I were now on Mr. Potter who nodded for her to continue.  
  
"Alright. Voldemort, as you now from last night, is indeed a Dragon in fact he was one of my students from the last time I came to Hogwarts as a teacher" Everyone gasped, she wasn't surprised. To most she looked to be in her late twenties, but she was several thousands of years older than that. "He was always powerful and at one point was on the side of what you all call 'good'. He was a man in the service of the empress until she temporally knocked out of power. When she was back on the throne Voldemort became part of the Masters of Destruction, but he did not do it willingly."  
  
"Like most of the masters Voldemort was tricked and 'brainwashed'. He was remade to do one thing search for wizards that opposed a threat to the ones he was forced to join. The muggle hating thing was a cover up for the real thing going on."  
  
"After the empress was once again given back her power. She confronted Voldemort at the house in which Harry and his mother died. He seemed to have forgotten who she was to him and attacked her with the information given to him after his 'fix up'. He left as the defeated one. When she went to retrieve the bodies for proper burial she realized that Mr. Potter could still be saved with the blood within her. She gave him her energy, blood, and a low-leveled equivalent of her powers. Voldemort only attacks you because of the blood within you not for the blow that was fictioned by the ministry to have happened."  
  
Before anyone could ask anymore questions the Prof. Raised her hands in a gesture to indicate that class was over six minutes ago and that all of them were late for lunch. And sadly all of them left knowing that they had all found a knew favorite class, except for Mr. Weasly and Mr. Potter. As the class left Lunaty noticed something she did not speak aloud to her students, but only held Andreus to question after the students left.  
  
"Andreus where are Kiara and Evan?" She asked him.  
  
He shrugged not knowing of Evan's whereabouts. "Evan's probably ditching because he had already taken the class before and didn't feel like taking it again."  
  
"And Kiara?" Lunaty pressed on.  
  
"You know how she gets when she feels mad. After she says her ice cold comments she usually goes and hides herself."  
  
"I see"  
  
Lunaty never liked the feeling she got when she knew Kiara was alone with Evan and she was getting that feeling. 'This is not good'  
  
If only she was wrong.  
  
The Ice Queen.  
  
Why?  
  
Why did I do that?  
  
Why did I run away?  
  
I should have sat there and ate my food and left with the crowd afterwards.  
  
I shouldn't have called attention to myself.  
  
I should have gone alone.  
  
HE found me.  
  
"Exquisite" HE said pinning my to a wall in a dark corridor. Both my hands above my head.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"The way you act when you're angry" He came closer to me. "Your icy tone, your demeanor, your hate filled eyes, everything" He sighed "I love it"  
  
"Well, you should. If you didn't like what you made me become it would just make you an asshole to make me feel the pain I have when I touch someone else. Not the psychotic asshole you really are." I said in a sweet voice. He just smiled.  
  
"Kiara" He paused "Do you know why that pain courses through your veins every time you touch someone?"  
  
I didn't answer.  
  
"Because the only one who should touch you is me" He pressed against me now. "In truth the only reason any of your family members can touch you is so no one finds out what's going on. And so you don't forget our past."  
  
"You're a monster" I whispered.  
  
He tilted my chin so I would look him in the eyes. "Yes, I am. I thought you knew that by now, considering what you lost to me years ago." He walked back to the great hall.  
  
"This isn't finished yet" He called over his shoulder. "I'll see you soon"  
  
The next day I curled myself into a ball on the black comforters of my bed.  
  
I didn't leave my room.  
  
Not because I didn't want to.  
  
But because I didn't have the ability.  
  
He opned up old wounds.  
  
Evan shouldn't have brought up the past.  
  
I was only a little girl.  
  
The way he pinned me on the floor.  
  
The way he wouldn't let go of me.  
  
He kept telling me that I was his and no one elses.  
  
Telling I'd be punished if anyone touched me.  
  
Telling me he'd kill the people I loved.  
  
He took my innocence.  
  
He ripped my wings off.  
  
He left when He was done.  
  
He left me cold and bloody on the floor.  
  
I promised myself he would pay for what he did to me.  
  
All I did was keep thinking it over.  
  
It's not fair.  
  
It shouldn't be this way.  
  
I can't touch any one in any good way.  
  
I can't love anyone.  
  
I'm not supposed to love Andreus.  
  
I'm not.  
  
But I do.  
  
I'm sorry I can't tell you.  
  
Not until he dies.  
  
Forgive me.....  
  
The end of the Ice Queen.

Draco Malfoy sat in a secluded corner of the library waiting for a certain Head Girl who seemed to be ten minutes late for their meeting. He sighed and thought of the past years he had spent in these halls. He was a prick and he knew it. He was supposed to be one.

FLASH BACK!!!!

"Listen my son" Said Lucius. "From now on you must live a lie"

"Why father?" The little boy was confused.

"Because your of your heritage" The man sat in a brown leather chair in his office. "You can't be a Dragon in public. It's for your protection."

The boy nodded he understood.

"We don't want to loose you" Lucius stood up and hugged his child. "We can't loose you"

END OF FLASH BACK!!!!

Draco understood even then what his father meant when he said it was for his protection. He never questioned his father. Although most see him as a muggle killer and the right hand man of Voldemort he is actually a spy for Dragon intelligence. His real job is to alert the Dragons in the royal service of any plans that involve the Masters of Destruction. And the muggle thing isn't true his closest friends are muggles.

After that talk there was a whole new Draco outside of the Malfoy Manor and that Draco was the prick with the slicked back hair and smirk on his face that just screamed 'I'm the son of Satan' like if he wore the message on a T-Shirt.

But now he was of age and could be a Dragon if he pleased, he could even use his real name. He planned to do it on December 14 before winter break started. It used to be Everrin's birthday, before the accident. Now he didn't even know if she was alive.

He never stopped thinking about her. If only he could see her again.

"Earth to Draco. Come in Draco" He was snapped back to reality by his new found partner in crime who was waving her hand in front of his face to get his attention.

"What?" Now giving his full attention to the crazy brunette who sat across from him. He gave her a once over. The frizzy hair and the bucktooth teeth were gone and replaced by a dazzling smile and smooth shiny curls that came to her shoulder blades. He finally figured out she was pretty.

"Time for 21 questions and since you already used a question I get to go now." She said triumphantly. Draco rolled his eyes in mock irritation.

Since they became friends they started meeting in the library once a week, sometimes more than that, to get to know each other better without many interruptions. For the past 2months and a half they played the game 21 questions as a way to start off their conversations. They asked each other so many questions that by the end of the first month the only thing left was to ask the first thing that came to mind when they looked at the other person.

"Ok." She said. "What's the earliest memory you have of your child hood?"

"Well" He relaxed. "I remember being on a beach with my family and my best friend. We just finished making a sand castle when I saw a marking on her lower back that looked like a mark I had on my arm. I was four years old." He smiled at the memory.

"How about you?" He asked her.

"I was eight years old and my grandmother came to visit us. When she saw me she started to cry. My dad took her to her room, while my mom told me that she was just a little off because some one she loved very much died a few days ago and she wasn't over it yet."

"Eight years old?" Draco said curious. "You can't remember anything before then, Granger?"

She hesitated. "Well..the other early memory isn't something that I recall really well. Just after my sixth birthday someone died and we went to the funeral. Every one was really quiet. I remember this little boy who cried silent tears, he looked like the world had come to an end. I remember that I wanted to hug him and make his tears go away. He seemed so lost."

He understood the feeling. That little boy sounded a lot like him.

"So" Hermoine said. "Since you asked three questions I get three questions too"

He groaned. She always acted like this when she thought she was beating him, he found it funny. "Go a head."

"Why don't you gel your hair anymore?"

"I don't think it's necessary anymore to be _that_ wind resistant." His hair was now was un gelled and came the back of his neck in a layer cut.

"What's the most shocking thing you'd do for a 6million Galleons?"

"Granger. I have more than that in my wallet at the moment." He said.

"Okay, then. What's the most valuable thing you've ever had?"

"That would be my first love." He smiled at the image of his Everrin.

"Oh." Hermoine said. "That's so sweet I might cry"

He rolled his eyes at her and stood up. "Come on let's go gets some lunch"

At lunch he laughed and enjoyed what life had to offer him but the loneliness never left him. If he only knew what really happened to Everrin.

If he only new the truth.


	12. Aurora

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the torment, and cruelty inflicted upon him in my story and my twisted imagination, which shatter his ego and make him fall into depression. I quite enjoy it.  
  
"Does every one know what today is?" Asked professor Lunaty. The class fell silent.  
  
"Don't tell me you all forgot?" She continued putting her hands on her hips and pouting at them. "Someone has to know"  
  
"It's the 9th day of December" Kiara said from the desk shared with Andreus.  
  
"Correct" Lunaty said. A little disappointed that nobody else knew. "And you all know what that means. /tomorrow is the second Friday of the month and like the last two months we are going to do something fun."  
  
The class burst into cheers knowing that the Prof. Knew what the word fun actually meant. For the past two months they played poker, watched a performance given by a few professional dancers and held pretend Dragonian court.  
  
Lunaty quieted the students and told them what to bring for tomorrows class. "Now what you will do tomorrow is meet me in the Quiditch pitch. You're all going to see Dragons play Quiditch." The class started to cheer again.  
  
Harry shot his hand up. "Prof. Who's going to play who in this game? Gryffindor and Slytherin?" he looked at Malfoy then and smirked. Harry loved beating him.  
  
"No Mr. Potter. Your house team isn't worthy of the privilege." The Prof. Said in a bored tone. She hated when some one insulted another by being a hypocrite. The class laughed at her remark.  
  
"Oh" He said as a way from recovering from the comment. "Then who are the teams?"  
  
The Prof. gave a wicked smile. "Two of the best teams in the Dragon academy. The wolf pack teams." Nicholas and Kiara looked startled at the news.  
  
"I don't remember being asked to play a game on short notice. We haven't even picked a the Captain for the unified team." Nicholas said.  
  
"Exactly" Now everyone was confused. "As I remember the Wolf pack season begins after the traditional girls vs. guys game held every year to pick either the girls Captain or the boys Captain to lead the unified team, correct?" Nicholas nodded in agreement.  
  
"And since that game hasn't been given yet, why not do it tomorrow? Since both teams are already in Hogwarts at the moment."  
  
Nicholas looked at the players on both teams that were in the classroom. "What do you guys think?"  
  
They all looked at each other and agreed.  
  
"On one condition." Blitz said. "The whole class can miss all of their classes that start before lunch so we can have a good game and not a rushed one."  
  
"That seems reasonable, alright tomorrow you will all go to the Quiditch pitch at the time of your first class and can leave after lunch if you wish. But first I have to teach you all the rules to the game."  
  
"But Prof. we already know how the game works." Ron said with a chuckle.  
  
"No, you all know how wizard Quiditch works not how Dragon Quiditch does. For instance the game doesn't finish after someone catches the snitch it finishes after the last round. We determine the winner's team by how many times they catch the snitch in each round and by adding up the points they scored.  
  
"There are four positions. There's chaser, beater and seeker, like in wizard Quiditch but there is also the position of keeper who's job is to attack the other teams seeker and protect his team's seeker.  
  
"There are no solid positions and there can be any amount of players. Every player gets to be seeker once. The Rules may be a little more complicated but the game is way more entertaining to watch." She finished her class with the basic information and saw the anticipation in her student's eyes as they all left hoping that Friday would get here faster.  
  
Especially the ones playing.  
  
"Can't believe she's doing this now. What's she thinking?" Blin asked in the Heads common room that was shared with the Dragon's in the school. She plopped into a chair next to Hermoine.  
  
"I thought she would know better than doing something like that at the last minute. Our team hasn't practiced in months and we don't even know who the knew captain on the girls team is." Rex said.  
  
"Does it matter, the boy's team doesn't have a chance at winning against the girls." All the boys turned to look at Kiara as if she went mad. "What? It's true. The boy's team hasn't one that game in over 20 years."  
  
"Yeah, well that was before Nicholas was made Captain. So the girls team doesn't stand a chance." Rex fired back.  
  
"If you're so confident lets make a wager. If the boys win the girls will do anything they want and if the girls win your team has to do the same. Deal?"  
  
Everyone fell silent. They didn't expect this but no one was complaining either. Rex thought about the wager and answered on behalf of his team. "Deal"  
  
They shook hands. The boys left first talking about strategies while the girls lingered in the common room.  
  
"You sly fox you" Blin said to Kiara elbowing her. "You know they don't know you're the Captain and that we've been practicing all this time."  
  
"Not my fault that Jade's boyfriend had to open his big mouth. Think of it as winning with superior knowledge." They all giggled at the thought.  
  
"Now, you all know the plan, right?" Her team nodded. "Well then get some rest and I'll see you all in the morning" They left saying their goodbyes leaving Hermoine and Kiara alone.  
  
"Well" Kiara said stretching. "I'm gonna get some sleep. Night Hermoine."  
  
"Night Kiara" Kiara started climbing the stairs when she remembered something.  
  
"Oh! Hermoine?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"The Headmaster told me to tell you that you're going to have a visitor next Tuesday in his office. He also told me you should be there around 3 in the afternoon." (A/N That would be the 14th of December)  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Your Welcome."  
  
Hermoine sat there for a while thinking about the newly given information.  
  
'Why would the Headmaster need to see me on my birthday?'  
  
The next morning the 7th year students were all frantically talking about the Quiditch match. It seemed that not only did the Prof. dismiss the Slytherin and Gryffindor classes she also invited the rest of the 7th years to watch the match.  
  
Draco sat across from Hermoine telling her about a Dragon Quiditch match he'd gone to before.  
  
"It's quite spectacular actually. It's a shame they don't play here." Draco said finishing his story.  
  
"But they are playing here" She said. Hermoine loved correcting him.  
  
He rolled his eyes at her. "I mean all the time, Hermoine."  
  
"I wonder who the girls captain is?" He said aloud.  
  
"Why do you ask Malfoy?" Kiara said joining their conversation.  
  
"I just heard so much about the way she plays." He said. "It'd be nice to compare strategies with her"  
  
"Don't worry Draco, I'll tell you after I beat her." Nicholas said joining the conversation.  
  
"Are you sure about that Co.?" Kiara asked.  
  
"Course I am" He says. "What about you? You're going to cheer me on right?"  
  
"Sorry I only cheer for the team I know is going to win." Going back to the paper she was reading. "Besides I'm not gonna be there. Seeing you loose embarrasses me"  
  
"That's cold sis."  
  
"Truth hurts bro."  
  
Hermoine sat in the bleachers next to Draco. She couldn't believe that they had become such good friends in such a short time, but anything's possible. He even told her the truth about his past and how he had to keep his identity secret for so long and how he planned on telling everyone his real name the day before winter break. She couldn't explain it she felt drawn to him.  
  
"What is your real name though?" She couldn't help asking.  
  
He grinned "You just have to wait and see"  
  
She was about to respond when a horn sounded. The game was about to begin. They all sat quietly and watched as the players walked to the field, the captains leading the rest.  
  
The teams wore similar uniforms. The boy team wore long black shirts with silver designs and black pants and the girls wore black halter-tops and black pants with silver jackets. The captains of both teams wore black trench coats, black pants, black hats and white T-shirts. But what people were looking at the most was the brooms they had.  
  
Their brooms weren't just state of the art but they were pieces of art as well. The brooms were painted in different swirls of color and none of them looked to be the same style or shape, but they all suited their riders.  
  
Prof. Fey stepped out to the middle of the pitch. "Alright I want to see a good clean game. Captains approach." Both captains were at her side. "You two will go for the snitch first to see in what round your seekers. Who ever catches the snitch first gets to choose. Do I make myself clear?" They both nodded.  
  
"Alright get in the air"  
  
The two captains were at least 20 feet from the ground facing each other.  
  
"BEGIN" Prof. blew her whistle and let the snitch go.  
  
The girls' captain got up on her broom and ran to the edge of it propelling her self to the ground. Every one stood up from their seats to look, they gasped at what they saw. The girl did not harm her self and was on the ground with the snitch in her hand.  
  
"Captains go last" She said to Lunaty and got back up in the sky with the rest of her teammates.  
  
And the game began.  
  
The game was on 3 to 2. The girls were winning. There was only one round left and it was against the captains. The crowd was on the edge of their seats waiting for the next move. The last round was ending as the girls' captain advanced on the snitch. Nicholas pursued the snitch as well but was farther behind. The crowd looked up to see the two captains raced to the snitch while climbing higher in to the sky.  
  
The girls' captain was on the top of her broom waiting for the right moment to jump. She jumped off and fell plummeting to the ground hard and fast. Everyone thought she was in danger, not even Madame Pomfrey could heal the wounds from that jump in time. The girl plummeted faster as she got closer to the pitch; they weren't expecting to see what happened next.  
  
The captain screamed; "Hurricane". Just as she did her broom came flying on his own, as if to retrieve her.  
  
She extended her arm to reach it and at six feet from the ground she grasped her broom and ended up safely on it. She took of her hat and grabbed what was inside. It was the snitch. The crowd cheered never believing that this game could be so thrilling. The girls had won.  
  
Both captains faced each other. Nicholas gasped as he looked at his opponent.  
  
"I thought you weren't going to be here." He smiled and held his hands up in defeat.  
  
"Who said it was me up there?" She said looking up at her brother. He hugged her.  
  
"Nicholas! What are you doing?" Rex asked. "She's our rival"  
  
"She's also my sister" He moved over to let his team see who the captain was. Blitz's eyes grew wide with shock. Rex's jaw was dropped to the floor, while Andreus double over in laughter.  
  
"Told you we'd whip your asses." She smirked and headed out of the Quiditch pitch followed by the boy who was still laughing and the boy who caused her pain.  
  
On a dark cold night a girl was running to a mansion. She jumped on the roof without alarming the guards and slipped into the one of the attic's windows. She walked through the halls and was startled by a pair of hands that grabbed her and pinned her to a wall in a dark corridor. She didn't scream. She knew who her captor was.  
  
"What is it you seek child of the night?" He said.  
  
"The one I must give a message to" She said smirking.  
  
He understood. "Very well, but watch your temper."  
  
He took her through some corridors and stopped at black painted girl with ancient symbols in blood red. She entered the room.  
  
The room was a boardroom with a long table in the middle. At the end of it sat a hooded man. He raised his head to look at the girl.  
  
"What is it Mica?" He asked the man beside her. "Who have you brought to me?"  
  
The man bowed his head. "Aurora, my lord. She's one of the Dragon royals who wishes to speak with you." He sidestepped allowing the girl to step forward and remove her cloak and hood. What the dark lord saw was a girl similar to the one who gave him his nightmares and his scar when he became a mindless beast after being captured by the Masters, her eyes were the same emerald color.  
  
But she also looked like the woman who saved him after destroying the commanding master s of destruction. The woman he pledged his loyalty and life to protect. The women who felt pain because she helped Harry Potter after she gave him her blood.  
  
He kept fighting Potter because of this, not for any other reason. He liked muggles and muggleborns; that was just a cover up. But he still felt responsible for what happened to the empress so he became a spy for her and vowed to himself that he would get Potter for the pain he caused his empress.  
  
He stood up and bowed to her. She wasn't to happy about what she had to do, it made her sick to talk to a man who caused her grandmother pain. She didn't like Potter either and if given the privilege would have killed both of them on the spot. That's why Mica was supervising them in case things got dangerous.  
  
"I came to tell you of a traitor in your ranks. He goes by the name Sahrrel, his real name is Dekryne." She said through her teeth.  
  
Voldemort's head shot up in surprise. He thought that Dekryne died with the rest of the masters. This could cause problems.  
  
"Grandmother said to leave him in her hands. But we need your help in something that can cause the eternal downfall of the Masters." He sat down and motioned her to continue. Aurora and Mica sat as well.  
  
"His son and daughter are posing as Hogwarts students and are causing problem for my sister and brother. They plan on taking over as the leaders of the masters at the end of the year." She took a big breath; she didn't want to say the next part.  
  
"We need you to pose as one of their loyal followers" She never liked asking for help but this was different. Her sister was in danger.  
  
He sat there in shock. He couldn't believe what he had just heard, but he accepted it. He nodded in agreement. Aurora got up from her seat and went to the window.  
  
"But understand one thing. I get to kill Potter if he interferes in the plan. He is my prey" With that she jump out the window and became a Hawk. She left with the satisfaction of knowing her job was done.  
  
The battle was about to begin. 


	13. Freedom

Disclaimer: Harry Potter you ask? Don't own him. Don't want him. 'Nough said.  
  
Kiara walked her way out of the Quiditch pitch and headed to the lake. She ended up standing in front of the lake looking at her reflection. The image kept changing the more she concentrated on it. The image ended up to be a very young girl with white wings wearing the same top hat she wore on her head.  
  
The image wavered someone was coming. She heard clapping from a tree near by.  
  
It was Evan. His clapping became slower as he moved closer until he was near enough to touch Kiara without problems.  
  
"Good show" He smirked. "Would have been better if you had hugged me instead of your brother though"  
  
"Like that's gonna happen anytime soon." She said as icy as ever.  
  
"Ooh, aren't we feisty today" He edged closer. "You shouldn't speak that way to me though"  
  
"Does it matter?" She spat in his face. He got angry then and pinned her to the ground.  
  
"Unless you want a replication of what happened to you the first time, I think it does."  
  
Before she could fire back someone pushed Evan off of her. She got up to see who it was.  
  
What she saw was Evan and Andreus circling each other.  
  
"Don't you ever touch her again. You hear me?" Andreus said in rage.  
  
Evan just laughed at him. "Has it ever occurred to you that she might be my property?"  
  
"I am no ones property Sorchran!!" She replied.  
  
"Who said you could speak bitch?" He said. Andreus pounced on him then, he had enough. He beat him to a bloody pulp and didn't stop until Evan was unconscious. When he was Andreus stopped.  
  
He went to Kiara and touched her cheek. "You okay?"  
  
She took his hand without thinking. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" She said smiling.  
  
He smiled back and collapsed on top of her.  
  
"Andreus?"  
  
"Just hold me like this for a while. Please? At least until someone finds us"  
  
Luckily Nicholas found them right after Andreus closed his eyes. Nicholas asked no questions and just levitated both Andreus and Evan to the Hospital wing.  
  
Madame Pomfrey came and got the boys and put them on separate corner of the room. They were all around Andreus.  
  
"What happened Mr. Pierce?" Madame Pomfrey asked.  
  
"I don't know you should ask Kiara not me"  
  
"Well Kiara?" The mediwitch asked.  
  
"Andreus was trying to protect me" Kiara said bowing her head.  
  
"From what?"  
  
Kiara kept silent. They all knew the answer anyway. Madame Pomfrey went to check on Evan.  
  
"Kiara" Nicholas started. "Tell me"  
  
"It's him Nicholas." She said in a small voice. "He started it all."  
  
"You mean he was the one who.." She nodded before he could finished. He hugged her tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry" He said "I should have been there."  
  
Andreus stirred in his bed. Both Nicholas and Kiara went to his side.  
  
"Kiara" He whispered. "Come closer"  
  
She did what she was told and stood an inch away from his face.  
  
He touched her face with his fingers and kissed her fully on the lips. "I love you" And slipped in to unconsciousness once again.  
  
She fell to the floor waiting for the pain to envelop her. It never came. She got up again.  
  
"What's happening?" She said. She touched Andreus lovingly and kissed him to see if the pain was truly gone. She didn't find it. A tear slipped from her eye.  
  
Nicholas asked her in shock. "What's wrong?"  
  
She smiled up at him, tears striking her face. "It's gone. The pain's gone"  
  
Nicholas embraced her once more in happiness. Knowing the pain she spoke of.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to hug the one's you kiss not your brother when your happy" Said Andreus waking up again, fully regaining consciousness now. He smiled dreamily at Kiara. He looked at her and frowned. "Why are you crying?"  
  
She didn't answer him. She got to the front of his bed leaned over and kissed him with everything she had. "I love you" She said.  
  
"Then marry me" He said. She cried again with happy tears.  
  
"Yes. I will" She said kissing him. She was free.  
  
Andreus enveloped her in an embrace. He became the happiest man in the Hospital wing that day.  
  
"Wow, Evy. Look!" A little boy with blond hair said. "We have the same marks on our arms" He raised his arm to show her. They were at a private beach somewhere building a sand castle.  
  
The little girl smiled in wonder. "Wow! I have that on my back to" She showed him.  
  
"Lets show my parents" He said excited.  
  
"Okay!" She replied. They ran to the little boys parents to show them the marks. The parents didn't look happy.  
  
The image faded. Now the little girl was hiding in a closet crying silently as she saw what was happening to her best friend.  
  
"Your mine and no one else's Kiara remember your place" He whispered in her ear. He had her pinned to the floor. The girl was bleeding from a whole in her side.  
  
"I will never be yours" She spat in his face.  
  
"I'm going to have to punish you for that" He got off her and lifted her by her throat.  
  
"Pity" He said, "I liked your wings. Oh well"  
  
With one swift motion he took out a knife from his pocket. He dropped the girl on the floor and turned her to face the floor. He cut the white wings off her back hard and fast.  
  
"Noooooooooo!" The little girl in the closet heard from the girl on floor. She looked to see that the only person left in the room was her and the girl sobbing.  
  
The little girl went to find Nicholas. The image faded again. Now the little girl was in a dark room waking up to a big lamplight in her face.  
  
"It's for the best dear," Her mother said coming out of the shadows. Before the little girl said anything she was lifted in the air by an unknown force. Her mother took off the locket she had on.  
  
"For the best" Her mother said. The little girl was enveloped by hot blinding pain. She fell to the floor not remembering anything before that. She looked at the people in the room she fell unconscious.  
  
Now the image changed to one of a burial. The little girl was with her father and mother. She kept looking around until she saw a little boy with platinum blond hair crying. She thought she knew the boy but she couldn't remember him.  
  
Now the image faded to one of the girl in a cemetery. The girl had grown up and was now a woman. She went to the tombstone of the one who they buried in her childhood. She read the tombstone.  
  
Here Lies Everrin Skurai.  
Beautiful Daughter and loving friend.  
May She Never Be Forgotten.  
  
Now the image was a pool of darkness. The one witnessing these events was swimming in the darkness. Someone called out to her. Hermoine...........  
  
Hermoine..............  
  
Hermoine Granger woke up to see the troubled face of the Head Boy. She couldn't help but smile. She cupped his cheek.  
  
She whispered something in his ear. She kissed him passionately and fell unconscious.  
  
The boy was stunned, but not by the kiss. He never thought he'd hear her voice again and now he knew the truth.  
  
The girl who had just kissed him had said all he wanted to hear.  
  
'Orion, I missed you'. The words kept going through his head. He sat at her side the whole night.  
  
"I missed you to Everrin." He said before he fell asleep.  
  
He felt that what just happened was a dream. He didn't believe it to be real. But for one night he slept peacefully without the nightmares.  
  
The next morning he woke up with a crick in his neck from sleeping in a chair. He found that he wasn't in his room, but in Hermoine's. She woke up and stared up at the boy in the chair in surprise. She got out of the bed and stood in front of Draco.  
  
"What happened last night?" She said.  
  
He shook his head and didn't believe who he was looking at. Instead of the brown eyed brunet he befriended a few months ago he saw a girl with waist length black hair and honey gold eyes.  
  
"Everrin?" He whispered.  
  
"What did you call me Draco?" She said with a tremor of fear in her voice.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you Evy" He whispered in her ear.  
  
"How do you know that name?" She said. He backed away to look at her.  
  
"You don't remember, do you?" He said. "We were little Evy. They took you away from me. I thought you were dead. I even went to your funeral"  
  
"The dreams." She whispered. Her dreams were so vivid they were like memories. She knew now why. They were her memories. "I don't understand"  
  
"What's happening to me?" She started to cry. He embraced her once more.  
  
"It's me Evy." He whispered. "Please. Remember me Evy."  
  
"Everrin Skurai" They both turned to the door to see Kiara and Andreus. "Your presence is requested in Dumbledore's office. Yours as well Orion."  
  
Hermoine didn't understand what was happening. It was like being in her dreams again.  
  
But the dreams were real. 


	14. End and Beginning

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.  
  
To who Reviews my work: Please understand what I'm writing is very long and part of something else, so if something confuses you ask me about it. But I will only accept the questions if you read all of the chapters at that time, not if you read half and expect to know what's going on.  
  
Terribly sorry if I sound rude but I don't like being criticized for half of the work. I like being criticized by all of the work. If you still have questions review.  
  
By the way I'm gonna start calling Draco Orion and Hermoine Everrin.  
  
Read and enjoy!

* * *

"What is this about?" Hermoine Granger asked the two Dragons in front of her door.  
  
"Dumbledore asked me to get you. Don't you remember? You have a meeting with him today." Andreus said.  
  
"Oh"  
  
There wasn't much talking on the way. Although Hermoine did notice that Andreus was holding Kiara's hand most of the time. As they opened the door to Dumbledore's office, they saw the changes made to accommodate those that were already inside.  
  
The room was now three times bigger then it was before. There were two long black couches on either side of Dumbledore's desk. Also, the fact that the hat got its own armchair gave the illusion of it being more than just a magical object.  
  
On the couches sat an odd number of people, but five of them stood out from the rest. One of them was Prof. Fey wearing black leather pants and purple blouse instead of her usual black dress. Another was a man with shaggy strawberry blond hair and placid green eyes that dared you to ask what he was thinking. There was also a woman with long blond hair that looked like an older Blin, but Blin's usual confused expression was replaced with a cold hard face that revealed nothing. But the two who stood out the most were two women sitting on the couches.  
  
They were both similar physically, same hair color, similar clothing, etc. but their eyes distinguished one from the other completely.  
  
The one on the right had a black dress and big wavy curls. Her eyes were a brown almost black color, but they held curiosity, mirth and a bit of torment, like a child who was being teased in a friendly way.  
  
The other woman wore black baggy pants and a long sleeved black shirt and long black curly hair like the woman across from her. Her eyes were a sparkling emerald green that could be seen for miles, they held pain, sorrow and mischief, she was not a woman you could easily ignore.  
  
"Remi I'm telling you right now, you look ridiculous like that." Dumbledore said. "At least look like your real self in front of these people."  
  
Hermoine and Draco weren't surprised by the way the headmaster was talking, but were surprised to see who answered him.  
  
"Albus, please. Do you know how long it's been since I've been in human form? More than a hundred years Mister. It's pretty difficult to get out of this form on your own after not changing regularly" The hat said from its seat. "Just wait a second" The hat seemed to have captured a state of concentration when a wall of fire appeared around it for a moment dying down to show a man with long black hair in a ponytail cross legged on the armchair grinning like the Cheshire cat.  
  
"See that wasn't so bad Remi, now was it?" Said Prof. Fey.  
  
"Just because your more powerful than me Lu does not mean wouldn't have difficulties if you were in the same situation." The hat said crossing its arms and pouting.  
  
"Come off it! You were just afraid to see if you'd aged" Said the blond woman. The hat stuck its tongue out at her while she rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Can we get down to business? The others have already arrived." Said the woman with the green eyes.  
  
"Not all of the guest dear sister, you forget the boy" The brown eyed woman said turning to smile warmly at the students. "Good afternoon. Sit and relax. Will give you an explanation after the rest get here." Both Draco and Hermoine smiled back at her and sat down next to the woman who had just kindly greeted them.  
  
"Who isn't here?" The man with the light brown hair asked. "And would it kill them to be on time like the rest of us."  
  
"Be patient Mica." Prof. Fey said. "It's not like you've been here all morning like the rest of us."  
  
Just then they heard a knock at the door.

* * *

Somewhere else before all of this......  
  
Blin climbed the stairs to the boy's dormitories in the Gryffindor Tower looking for her brother's room. She found him looking at his watch.  
  
"Did you talk to him yet?" She as she plopped down on his bed.  
  
He sighed and rubbed his temples with his fingers. "No"  
  
It was her turn to sigh. "Where's his room?"  
  
"Right across. He shares it with Weasly, so be careful."  
  
She got up from the bed and went to the room on the other side of the hall. She didn't knock. She didn't warn anyone. She just went in. She opened the door in the middle of Potter and Weasly high fiving each other. Weasly spotted her first and looked her up and down. He sauntered over to her in a way that just made her want to laugh.  
  
"So, what brings you here, Blin?" He smirked. "Are you finally gonna take up my offer?"  
  
"Ha! Funny. No, I'm here for your friend Potter." She said in a bored tone.  
  
Now it was Potter's turn to charm her up, but she didn't even give him a chance. She spoke before he could give a sleazy pick up line. "Dumbledore wants you in his office. Now"  
  
She left the room and headed to the Headmaster's office as fast as she could, she didn't want to be seen with them if it wasn't necessary.  
  
Her job was done.  
  
Back to the Office.....

* * *

The door opened to reveal Blin and Harry. As Blin went to sit on Nicholas's lap Dumbledore began to speak. Harry was left standing.  
  
"Members of the Dragon's court and the Order, we are gathered here today to inform Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy of crucial information about their pasts. Now I understand that today is Ms. Granger's 17 birthday correct?"  
  
Hermoine nodded.  
  
"And the day that Mr. Malfoy informs the whole student body of his real name?"  
  
Draco nodded now.  
  
"Why did you pick today to tell your name Mr. Malfoy when you could have done it sooner in the year?"  
  
Draco looked at Hermoine straight in the eye as he answered. "Because sir, it's Everrin's birthday"  
  
Dumbledore's eyebrows raised in mock confusion. "And who may I ask is Everrin?"  
  
Draco was still looking at Hermoine. "My first love sir. I lost her and my name on this same day. Seemed right to me to get both back on the same day as well."  
  
"Interesting" The Headmaster, mused. "Would you by any chance know where she is at the moment?"  
  
"I'm starring right at her sir."  
  
"So if you were to-"  
  
"Oh Stop It! Everyone in this room knows whom he means Albus. Lets just get on with it, alright?" The brown eyed woman said in a joking manor.  
  
"Now let's start by introducing ourselves, I'm Kye, the woman across from me is Kalysta, the man with the strawberry blond hair over there is Mica, the long blond haired woman sitting next to Kalysta is D. Zien and the man with the short blond hair over on the other side is Preacher. And the girl with short black hair over there is Aurora. You already know the rest of the people in the room."  
  
They all nodded in greeting after their name was called. Kye turned her attention to Hermoine.  
  
"Now Ms. Granger, tell me the truth. What is your earliest memory in life?"  
  
Hermoine sat there shaking but answered nonetheless. "I was at a funeral someone. I don't remember died."  
  
"How old were you?"  
  
"6 years old Ma'am"  
  
Kye looked at her and breathed in deep. "Have you ever had weird Dreams Ms. Granger?"  
  
"Depends on what you mean by weird"  
  
"I mean you see dreams more like bits and pieces of memory with people you don't' remember, weird"  
  
Hermoine nodded.  
  
"Hermoine" Kye looked at her with sorrow in her eyes. "What if I told you that the girl in your dreams is you?"  
  
Hermoine looked into Kye's dark brown eyes in surprise. "I-I, don't know"  
  
"Your real name my dear is Everrin Skurai. Your parents are Menthos and Stacia Skurai and like the rest of the people here you're a Dragon. Your mind was erased when you were a child."  
  
"But, how?"  
  
"Because I did it" Kiara said. "When you were young your parents found out that you had a mark on your arm. When they found the danger you were in because of it they were going to erase your mind completely. I took you with me back to Dragonia, so you would be safe, but you saw something you weren't supposed to. We had to erase your mind then without hesitation and you and Orion's marks."  
  
At the sound of Draco's real name Hermoine looked at him. He smiled at her in reassurance.  
  
"You were supposed to get your memory back on your name day but your parents kept the locket that keeps your memories, with them. Until they can give it to you, you won't be able to remember completely."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Now on another matter. We have a problem. It seems that Dekryne, a Master of destruction, was not killed in battle the last time and has sent his children to Hogwarts to find the Books of Demons and Angels." Kalysta said. Hermoine and Draco looked confused.  
  
"The Books of Demon and Angels( Not to be confused with the book before the Da'Vinci Code) are separate books that keep all the knowledge of every power dark or light recorded in its pages. Their keeper made the books human. These books if ever found by Masters of destruction could cause the down fall of all we know."  
  
"We must fight against this or all is lost. Now I've put Kiara in charge of this and she will lead our own to battle. But there are things that stand in our way."  
  
"Mr. Potter" Harry sprung to attention to see what he would be in charge of. "If you interfere with this be warned there will be someone there to stop you" This came from Kalysta and was sealed by the death glare the girl named Aurora gave him.  
  
The meeting went on for a half an hour more of the strategies and things they should do to get ready for the war. They also decided that Orion and Everrin should go to Everrin's house together to confront her parents.  
  
At Hermoine's lost and confused look, Kye spoke up to help her. "Any questions Everrin?"  
  
It took Hermoine a while to react to the name but it didn't take her long to form a question. "Are we the books?" She said in a whisper.  
  
Kye looked at Lunaty before answering. "Your right Fey. She's very clever". Getting back to Everrin she nodded in reply.  
  
"I was erased of my memories so no one could find me?"  
  
"Yes" Kye said now with sadness in her eyes. "It was the only way to protect you"  
  
"Is everyone in family a Dragon?"  
  
"No dear" She shook her head. "As I recall, your father's mother isn't a Dragon, but a muggle as you all call it. She was very unhappy at knowing what your parents decided to do to you."  
  
Everrin remember how her grandmother cried in hysteria at looking at her when she was younger.  
  
Seeing as the girl was about to cry Dumbledore stepped in to the conversation. "Mr. Malfoy? May you take Ms. Skurai to her room, seeing as you don't need to be here for the rest of the meeting?"  
  
Orion nodded, stood up and walked to the door. He waited until Everrin got there to leave.  
  
As Everrin entered her room she began to cry. Orion wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.  
  
"Its going to be okay" he whispered into her ear.  
  
"What am I gonna do?" She said. "My life is a lie"  
  
"I'm not really Hermoine Granger, I not a muggle born, my parents aren't really named Jane and Robert Granger. I'm a Dragon."  
  
"You forgot to mention your betrothed" Orion said.  
  
"What?!!" She said from her place on his chest.  
  
"Yup. Your engaged to the most handsome man on the earth; me"  
  
She laughed at the joke he made to cheer her up. She sighed "It's too much. I don't even understand."  
  
"Don't worry about it" Orion said in her ear hugging her tighter. "You'll understand after we go to your parents house tomorrow."  
  
"Did you pack already?" He asked her.  
  
"Yeah" She sighed again. Snuggling into his chest. "Did you?"  
  
"Mhm." He said. They staid like that for a long time.  
  
"I better go you need to rest." He said unwrapping his arms from around her body. Both felt cold now. She grabbed his arm before he could leave.  
  
"Orion?" She said for the first time. "Don't go. Stay with me."  
  
He smiled back at her and kissed her on the forehead. "Alright, but I'm not sleeping on the chair." He added to see if she changed her mind.  
  
She led him to the bed "I didn't ask you to"  
  
There they slept clothes and all. Orion wrapped his arms around his Everrin thinking: 'I've found her.' Without thinking of the problems left to come.

* * *

What the people in the office were doing......  
  
As most of the people in the room filed out the only ones left were Kye, Andreus and Kiara.  
  
"I understand that Evan was beaten up by you Andreus. Is that true?" Kye asked.  
  
Andreus nodded.  
  
"I also understand that you did it to save Kiara. Is that true as well?" Another nod from Andreus came as her reply. He bowwed his head.  
  
"Thank You" Kye said with tears. "You did what I could never do"  
  
Andreus snapped his head up to look at the woman with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but it wasn't the first time." Kiara said to Andreus with her head low.  
  
"He took advantage of me when we were seven. He threatened to kill you all if I even so much as looked at anyone with love in my eyes." Now Kiara was crying,  
  
"It's fine. It'll be okay now," He said taking her in his arms and stroking her hair. "HE can't hurt you anymore. If he did you wouldn't have said you loved me before"  
  
"That's the problem Andreus" Kye said interrupting them. "When he wakes up it will all be back to normal."  
  
"NO!" Kiara said "No!"  
  
"Unless"  
  
"Unless what?" Andreus asked.  
  
"Unless you get married to her before he wakes up"  
  
"But how does that stop him?" Kiara asked.  
  
"His powers won't work unless you tell someone else you love them and commit to them. That's why you feel pain every time someone touches you with affection and vice versa. It threatens his hold on you."  
  
Kiara stepped away from Andreus to look into Kye's eyes. "How long do we have?"  
  
"Till the end of winter break" She said, "If you wish to be together, get married before you get back here."  
  
They nodded and left the room. Kiara staid in the doorway to ask one more thing of the woman in the headmaster's office.  
  
"Why couldn't you stop him before if you knew what he was capable of?"  
  
"Because" She cried hot tears now. "History had to repeat itself. The consequneces would have been greater if I had interfered."  
  
Kiara left her then. She didn't blame her or hate her. It wasn't her fault. It was Evan's and he would pay.  
  
As the four in the Head common rooms slept they all thought of one thing:  
  
Tomorrow's gonna be a long day. 


	15. Milane

Disclaimer: Don't own Potter. Don't want Potter. I want him to jump off a cliff but that's a different story.  
  
Thank you for your reviews and PLEASE keep reviewing.

* * *

As the clock struck midnight a visitor came to see Evan in the hospital wing. The girl was petite with dark brown hair in two French brains going down to the middle of her back. Her clear blue eyes spotted Evan on a bed on the other side of the room. She quietly walked to the unconscious form on the bed on sat in a chair near him."Hello dear brother. I hope I'm not disturbing your useless existence, but I would like to inform you that you're an IMBECIL!" She hissed in a venomous tone."Because of your stupid obsessions father has had to change the day of the attack. And now we won't have the advantage we had before." She said her words dripping in venom.She looked at him as lethally as she could and sighed. It was no use, she thought. He won't wake up until after the break, leaving them to have a bigger amount of people to kill. Don't get her wrong though she lived to kill, but when you were killing people that were going to whine and beg one by one it was too tiring. 'And the blood stains'"Uhg!" She said aloud. She looked at her brother's form and smiled sadistically. No one knew they were related because they were nothing alike and were in different houses. But the only thing they shared as brother and sister was the craving for power and revenge. After they won the battle they would take control of the world and gain revenge over the Dragon people for their mother's death."Well big brother" She spoke again to the sleeping form. "I must leave you. Tomorrow I go to father and I won't be late because of you. Wake up soon though." She got up from her seat and headed to the entrance."The battle begins after you've awakened."With that she turned into a chango (A/N: small crow like bird that lives in Puerto Rico were I use to live.) and flew off to the Ravenclaw dorms to rest.But not before a white hawk saw her and went to the heads dorms. It turned human after getting into the common room."Snarky little bitch of a sister you have there Evan." Said the figure as it climbed the steps to his room in his white winged glory.Andreus and his white wings were the reason he was called Gabriel incarnate by all of his friends back home. He always got the information he needed to give to save the world, but always at the horror of loosing the ones he loved. Kiara was in danger and so were his friends.The white winged angel never truly knew of his past.He only knew of the anguish that came after he dropped from the sky and then of the love for the one who saved him.Kiara was his savior.He knew what she sacrificed now to keep him safe.He would return the favor.If it meant to die for her.Or if it meant to kill for her.

* * *

As a ray of sunlight hit Everrin's eyes, she groggily woke up to see an arm over her waist and the sleeping form behind her. She turned to look at the sleeping figure as he took slow and steady breaths.Although she was still very much confused about her identity she was even more confused about the feelings that she felt for the man in front of her.'I can't believe Draco is sleeping next to me' She thought."I thought that we got to the understanding that I would like to be called Orion."She jumped making Orion fall from the edge of the bed. He fell on his ass with a thud and a whispered curse."Sorry, you just startled me" She said leaning over the edge to see if he was okay. He sat there and stared at her for a moment before he spoke."It was just a thought" He said with a smirk."But did you have to read It?" Putting her hands on her hips."I didn't do it on purpose." He smiled up at her.She sighed "Whatever" She looked around the room. "What time is it?"Orion looked at his watch. "10 minutes to 7:00""Were going to be late for breakfast if we don't hurry" She said getting her clothes from a drawer in the room and putting them on the bed and grabbing a towel."Slow down Evy your going to trip on something" He chuckled.She turned around and remembered he was there. She blushed "Um, Orion could you give me a moment to, you know" She blushed even further at his perceptive expression. He slid his arms around her waste."I'll be waiting down stairs." He said with a kiss. He walked out the door a moment later. As the door closed Everrin went rushing to the bathroom.As she looked in the mirror at her new appearance she couldn't help but smile. Her long black silky hair came up to her waist. It wasn't frizzy or completely flat, it had a lot of body though and it beautifully framed her face. Her new golden eyes made her features stand out; they were big and cat like.She took a quick shower and got dressed just as fast. She wore a long sleeved blood red turtleneck with a pair of boot cut jeans that were to long for her leaving excess material at her feet and some nice high heeled boots. She took a small bag with her electronics and a book to read for the train and left the rest to be taken by the house elves.She met Orion and the rest of the Dragons downstairs. They were all waiting for her to come down to breakfast and join them.As they saw her appear at the foot of the stairs all that Orion could do was stair at her with his mouth open. Rex nudged him and snapped him back to reality.Orion approached her and held his arm out. "Shall we?"She took his arms. "Lets shall"They all left the common room talking about what they would be doing for winter break. Nicholas and Blin were going to stay at a hotel and were going to meet them later to go to Kiara and Andreus' wedding, which would be at the start of the second week of vacation. Andreus and Kiara were going Everrin's house to get her memories back and to confront her parents and Orion was going to go with them.The rest of the gang would stay at Hogwarts in case something suspicious happened in the castle that they would have to alert the others about.In the end they all had a splendid breakfast and said good bye and wished the others a merry Christmas with a promise that they would send there presents to them on Christmas Eve.As Orion and Everrin left to go on the train, Everrin couldn't help but see the glare coming from one of the girls from Ravenclaw table, which was directed at Kiara. It looked like a glare even the dark lord would be scared of. This did not faze Kiara, although she caught the glare. It merely made her grip on Andreus tighten as she exited the great hall.Andreus seemed a little disturbed by the whole scenario as if the glare would have vaporized Kiara on the spot."Kiara be careful with what you do around Milane" He said in a hushed tone."Why? It's not like she's really gonna hurt me."Andreus stopped. "I saw her talking to Evan on my watch last night." This made Kiara stop dead in her tracks, but he wasn't done talking. "She's a key player she's Dekryne's daughter. She's also Evan's sister."The rest over hearing a little of the conversation decided to go on without them."She's the one I'm going to end up fighting with in the end, isn't she?" She said in an exasperated tone. Milane was one of those spoiled brats that always wanted what she couldn't have and neglected what she did have. She couldn't stand her.Andreus put his hands on her shoulders. "You'll be fine. Your to powerful for your own good, you'll easily beat her with energy to spare." He started to walk off to the train as Kiara followed."Don't underestimate her Andreus. She's got a few screws loose and she can be a killer fighter when she gets really angry. She gonna wipe me out to much to be able to fight Evan.""Then leave him to me." He said with a smile."I can't do that." She said as they got to the train. They got on and continued the conversation inside an empty compartment."Why not?""Because he's mine to kill." She was the Ice Queen again.Andreus sat her on his lap and stroked her hair trying to calm her down."Then I'll take Milane." He said kissing her lovingly. "And then after the battle we can have loads of children and live in the country side" He said giving his idea a lot of thought. "Now what should their names be?"Kiara teasingly slapped him on the arm and laughed. She was calming down. "You're giving this too much thought. What if I don't want to have that many kids?""Don't worry we can always have more if you like" He said with a cheeky grin."The things you put me through" She kissed him then and wished to never let go. No troubles came to them in that compartment. No worries, no war, no fear, no Ice Queen.If only they could be like this forever.

* * *

Nicholas and Blin were playing poker in their compartment with Everrin and Orion."So, Evy when are you going to get married to Orion?" Blin said casually."Um, uh" She looked to Orion for help."We don't know yet," He said blankly going back to the game."You can have a double wedding with Kiara and Andreus you know?" Nicholas said not looking up from his cards."I'll ask my parents" Orion said not looking up from his cards either.Everrin rolled her eyes. "Is the silly card game more important to you than our wedding?"Orion looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "This coming from the girl who puts beating me and shattering my ego before grades?"She blushed, but still played along. "I'm just saying. Besides it not like your gonna win anyway.""Oh really?" He came closer to her."Yes" She said giving him a kiss before getting back to the game herself."Ok, everyone throw their cards down and lets see who's the winner." Nicholas threw his cards down revealing a pair of jacks followed by Blin who had a pair of queens. Orion smiled knowing he had an upper hand against the two with his straight flush (A/N: I mean 5 card poker. Straight flush means 6,7,8,9,10). But his smile was mirrored in his fiancés face, he didn't care he threw his cards down knowing he would win."Straight flush. I win" He went to get the candy he won when a hand stopped him and threw down Evy's hand."Not so fast Oreo" She flipped her cards to reveal a royal flush. (A/N: 10,J,Q,K,A) She took the candy from him and put most of it in her bag. She opened a box of m&m's and started to throw them in Orion's still opened mouth when she got one in Orion came back to realityand started to tickle her."What's the big idea, beating your fiancé at every thing?" He said.She shrugged and went back to the m&m's left in the bag. She frowned looking at the amount of the candy that flew from her hand in the middle of Orion's attack and fell on the floor. There were only few left. She smiled dumping the remaining one's down Orion's shirt. He rolled over and started to tickle her again but came out the loser."What was that for." He said pinned to the ground by the lovely girl straddling his waist."I just wanted an excuse to do this to you" She said in his ear with a wicked smile on her face."If you two are gonna get frisky in the compartment I suggest you wait until me and Blin are out the door" Nicholas chimed in from his seat. He took Blin's arm and waved good bye at them as they left. They were alone now."So" Everrin said now on top of Orion, her chin resting on his chest."So" He repeated from his place on the floor.They staid like that until the train stopped at King's cross-station.Love works in mysterious ways. 


	16. Everrin and the fifth assassin

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. Let someone else keep him. So, there.  
  
One seeks vengeance.  
  
One seeks her place.  
  
One seeks Love.  
  
One seeks meaning.  
  
Follow her.........

* * *

Aurora got back to the apartment and closed the heavy doors of the entrance. One of her uncle's owned the building and offered her and her grandmother free rooms. She sighed jadedly, there was no action on the streets tonight. Since she got to London all she did at night was roam the street trying to find a decent fighter to challenge, but what she found tonight was nothing more than weaklings wasting her time.  
  
As she hung her coat near the door she heard the voices of her uncle and her grandmother. They were in his office talking. As she looked in she could now see the hard expression on her uncles face.  
  
"You shouldn't have kept the information from her this long" He said pacing up and down the room. "If she finds out about the real prophecy and who Evan really is she'll go ballistic!"  
  
Aurora's grandmother sat in front of her uncle with a weary expression. "I couldn't tell her. When I tried the last time the visions came again. If I tell her she'll have a worse fate then she ever imagined to have, she has to find it on her own or from someone else."  
  
The man stopped and shook his head. "I'm sorry mother. I just want her to be happy. I want her to smile again. I haven't seen her smile for 10 years. And with what's going to happen to her-" She cut him off by raising her hand.  
  
"Wait." She turned her head to the door. "Aurora, if you want to fully partake in the conversation I suggest you come in and sit down."  
  
Aurora sat in a chair across from her grandmother. Her uncle and her grandmother looked at her waiting for a comment. She looked straight into her grandmother eyes without blinking.  
  
"I think you should at least leave it out in the open about the other prophecy only you and the last three assassins know the real one. As for Evan's true identity, she's known since he came in to our families care."  
  
"How did she know about that?" Her uncle asked.  
  
"Please uncle Blane it was obvious. The girl knew everything about the Gypsy culture Evan claimed to be from. She knew the style, there powers, their political standpoint in Dragonia and about the royal family he also said he was from. When he came to the house all she did was observe him and what she found out was that the boy was a fake. He didn't even know how to use tarot cards for God's sake, Grandmother you honestly believed she wouldn't notice?" (A/N: I don't know if Gypsies really need to know how to use tarot cards but here they do) She said.  
  
Her grandmother smiled proudly at her granddaughter. She always taught her to speak her mind and now she let out what she was thinking since all of this happened. No one else gave her the chance to give her opinion before and in some ways that was a mistake.  
  
"So what do you think we should do? Your grandmother just told me that a higher power tells her she can't so who do you think should tell your cousin about the prophecy. The others can't even remember what they wore yesterday, what makes you think they can remember the prophecy?"  
  
"Because, one seeks vengeance, one seeks her place, one seeks love and the other seeks meaning." Aurora said as if in a trance. The air around her was cold and she seemed to be possessed, but only her grandmother noticed. Her head was lowered and you couldn't see her green eyes.  
  
"But we can't follow the one who seeks meaning" Her uncle was starting to get angry.  
  
"But what about the other one?" Now a foreign voice came from Aurora.  
  
"The other one?" Her uncle asked with a frightened expression.  
  
"The one who seeks all four" Her grandmother whispered.  
  
"Ah, you remember dear Polarise." The voice said. Aurora's head was held high again. Her eyes were not the green they were a few moments ago, now they were a crystal blue color with a black rim. "I thought I'd take that piece of information to the grave."  
  
"Get behind thee Demon" Polarise said with a hiss.  
  
"Yet I'm the only one left to tell our Granddaughter about her secret and the prophecy" The possessed Aurora smirked.  
  
"Mother who is this? Why did he just say 'our granddaughter'?" Blane said from his seat.  
  
"It's her grandfather from her dad's side," She said in a grim tone. "It's one of the Masters of Destruction."  
  
"Don't put me with the fools who called them selves that Polarise. You know very well that I'm more powerful than any of those imbeciles could be." The demon in Aurora said.  
  
"Say what you have to say Dark" Giving the demon his name. "Tell the rest of the oath of the four or should I say five assassins." Polarise said.  
  
"If that's what you wish empress" He took a deep breath before he continued. "One seeks vengeance, one seeks her place, one seeks love and the other seeks meaning. Follow her if you must find your own path. But if denied go to the one who seeks all four things and all four people. He can give you an answer if the other denies but if he denies as well then let your hate be dignified." Dark smirked. "But regard the words with untrusting eyes for demons do often lie. If you fall in a trap except your fate or else it will be to late. The battle is lost the war is done the last one standing stands as the one." Aurora's body slumped in her chair."Was that good enough of a performance there my dear."  
  
She did not answer him; she only looked at her eldest son who showed hatred for the one possessing his niece. "He should tell her"  
  
He looked at his mother and understood what she meant. If he could tell her then she would know what to do when the time comes. The problem would be solved, unless....  
  
"But you don't have a body" Blane said. "How will you do it? You can't keep possessing Aurora, soon her body will reject you."  
  
"I have other people who can endure my spirit in them. She's not my only grandchild you know?" Dark snapped. He smirked again and started to tap Aurora's fingernails on the chair.  
  
"Speaking of Kiara......."

* * *

A few minutes after the train stopped Orion and Everrin went to meet up with the rest at the front of the train before getting off. When they got there they found Kiara and Andreus laughing at the red in embarrassment faces of Blin and Nicholas. Kiara was the first to see them.  
  
"Good you're here. Let's get a taxi, or is someone coming to get you?"  
  
They both shook their heads. "I told mum I was getting a ride" Everrin said.  
  
"My parents don't know that I'm not in Hogwarts" Orion said with a shrug.  
  
"Well then lets go. There might not be any cabs left" Andreus said opening the door of the train. As one by one went threw the exit they all felt something strange as they passed. When they were all out of the train the station was silent and the sky above them was cloudy, but there was no wind. Something was not right.  
  
They all huddled making a circle with their backs to each other. They all felt watched by an unknown presence.  
  
'What do you think it is?' Everrin thought to Orion.  
  
'I don't know' He replied.  
  
'Whatever it is I'm sure it doesn't want to invite us for tea' Nicholas told them.  
  
"It's them," Kiara whispered. She looked around to see if there was another exit besides the column, the only other way was through the opened part of the roof.  
  
"Take them back to Everrin's house guy's, don't let anyone follow you" Kiara said to Nicholas and Andreus. "Blin, stay with me."  
  
Both boys took Everrin and Orion to the ledge near the rails and stood back. They both took off their jackets and stood with their eyes closed. In a few moments they both had pairs of wings on their backs coming from the holes in their shirts. Everrin and Orion could only gape at them.  
  
"Did we forget to mention that most Dragon's have wings? Silly us" Nicholas took hold of Everrin's shoulders and took off while Andreus did the same with Orion. The only ones left in the train station were Kiara, Blin and there mysterious attackers.  
  
"Ready to rock it kitty cat?" Blin smirked.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be viper Queen." Kiara smiled.  
  
They both passed through the column to find the train station completely deserted. As they got to the platform closest to the exit they saw something move.  
  
"Been a long time you two, what took you so long?" Someone hissed from behind them. They didn't have to turn around. They knew who it was.

* * *

As Jane and Robert Granger prepared for their daughters arrival, they heard a knock on the door.  
  
"I'll get it!" Yelled Robert from his study, his wife was in the kitchen making dinner.  
  
As he opened the door all he could do was look at the four people in front of him in wonder. It was his daughter and three boys. Two of the boys had wings, one had them in white the other in black. The last boy seemed to be normal but he also seemed strangely familiar. His daughter was different as well; she looked like the girl she was in her childhood.  
  
"Hermoine?" He said not trusting the name.  
  
"Daddy" The girl cried as she threw her arms around her father.  
  
"What is it dear? Is it Hermoine?" A voice said from the kitchen. The owner of the voice went to the front door when she heard no answer. As she saw the three boys and her different looking daughter, she knew what was going on.  
  
"All of you get inside. What if someone spots you?" They were all lead to the living room. As they all took a seat, Jane started the questions.  
  
"Now, what is going on?"  
  
The Everrin looked to Orion, but he was shaking his head. Andreus couldn't answer them because he didn't know all of the details and Nicholas seemed a little preoccupied with his eyes. Nicholas took out a green contact from his eye to reveal a crystal blue eye with a black rim. Mr. Granger eyes almost came out of their sockets when he recognized whom Nicholas was.  
  
"Nicholas... What are you doing here?" Every one gave their full attention to the scene in front of them. Some one had recognized Nicholas.  
  
"It's amazing what contacts can do for changing identities." He stood up from his seat and held out a hand for Mr. Granger to shake. Robert took it with happiness in his eyes.  
  
"So it's Crimson we're dealing with, is it?" Jane Granger said. Nicholas did not like her tone.  
  
"If you'd had listened to her in the first place you wouldn't be having to deal with her now, would you?" His frame loomed above Mrs. Granger's head.  
  
"I did what was best for my daughter." She fired back with a cold glare.  
  
"You did something that endangered her" Nicholas hissed.  
  
"Like taking her to Dragonia?" She snapped.  
  
"Like not being able to tell her the meaning behind her dreams?" Mrs. Granger looked confused. He chuckled and looked at Everrin.  
  
"You never told them about your dreams did you?" All he got from her was a headshake.  
  
"What dreams Hermoine?" Her father asked now the happiness in his eyes was replaced with worry and fear.  
  
"Everrin has been having visions" Nicholas said sitting back down.  
  
"You mean dejavu? That's perfectly normal for anyone who does the memory seal and you know that." Jane smirked but it fell as she saw Nicholas shaking his head.  
  
"No you silly mortal. She's been seeing her past. She's seen everything in her past as a dream. And you know as well that those kinds of visions aren't normal, even after the seal is broken." He crossed his arms now and gave Mrs. Granger the same smug smirk she had just given him.  
  
"That wasn't supposed to happen. The seal was supposed to stay on until her name day. Her name day isn't for another two years. Our powers should have been strong enough." Robert said.  
  
"A girls name day can be any year between her 17 and 20 birthday." Andreus said finding his voice.  
  
"But it wasn't supposed to happen." Mrs. Granger said stamping her foot. The doorbell rang. Jane looked at Everrin  
  
"Hermoine, would you get that dear?" Jane said.  
  
"Her name is Everrin" Orion said. Jane looked insulted. Just when she was going to reply to the young man the doorbell rung again. Everrin stood up this time without being told to and went to open the door.  
  
What she found on her doorstep was Kiara and Blin with their bags and someone with a black cape over them.  
  
"Forget something?" Kiara said holding Everrin's handbag. Everrin pulled both of them in to the house and took them to the living room. The hooded person only followed.  
  
As they got into the living room all they saw was Nicholas and Mrs. Granger fighting. Both were being held back by someone and neither seemed happy to be.  
  
"Stop that this instant!" Yelled Kiara from the entryway. Nicholas and Mrs. Granger relaxed as the person holding them back let go. Now they all sat except for Kiara.  
  
"Now let's get to business. Stacia give Everrin the locket or feel the torment of knowing your daughter's in pain because you won't. Nicholas I don't care what she says about me and don't give me that look I know that's why you got angry and were going to lunge at her, because we're both to blame." Jane snorted at the comment and was replied by Kiara's glare.  
  
"We are and you know it. I told you what would happen if you did that spell and you didn't listen. You knew perfectly well that this would happen to her. The dreams, the pain, her confusion. I told you to use the memory seal but instead you tricked everyone by telling them you did and you used a spell instead because you thought you could handle it." Kiara stood there and took bug breaths to calm herself down. "And everyone realized after you did it that you lied."  
  
"Is that true Stacia?" Her husband said.  
  
Stacia looked down to the floor. "Yes"  
  
"You just had to be stubborn didn't you?" Her husband was angry now.  
  
"I thought it would benefit her more" Stacia replied. "Menthos, you knew the other way would leave us both powerless. We needed to protect her incase they found her"  
  
"But we are-" Menthos stopped himself. "You kept your powers didn't you? That's why you did the spell."  
  
"Before you two end up killing each other" Kiara said dropping into their conversation. "I would like to give her the locket and get someone who can really help your daughter get her memories back."  
  
Menthos Skurai without another word said went upstairs to retrieve the locket. Kiara approached Stacia and took her to the other side of the room so they could talk in private.  
  
"You do realize why I'm doing this don't you?" Kiara said to her. Stacia could only squirm as Kiara stared at her icily. "Why I looked for her? Why I told her about our world? Why I'm here getting the locket?" Stacia didn't answer. Kiara stood closer to her and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Because you couldn't" The words made Stacia drop to the floor in tears as Menthos came back with the locket. He gave it to Kiara.  
  
"Everrin, come here please." Kiara said as she beckoned the man in the cape with her hand. Both stood in front of her.  
  
"Now listen carefully Evy" Kiara said. She tied the locket on Everrin's neck. "This is Preacher," She pointed to the man in the cape took his hood of to expose the face behind it. "He will help you get your memories back. All you have to do is close your eyes and picture one of your dreams with us in them" With that Kiara stepped back and went to the others.  
  
The man she called Preacher was a man with long platinum blond hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a pair of glasses and seemed to be very tall. On his wrist he had two tattoos. On one of his wrist he had a sun with ten points all in black. On the other was a moon in silver. He put his hands on Everrin's shoulders as she closed her eyes. He started to chant something in an ancient language. As he let go of her shoulders Everrin started to float in mid air.  
  
She kept picturing the dream where her parents were fighting with a woman called Crimson. She pictured the locket on her neck being given to the smaller version of herself as the little girl started to cry. The next thing she new she felt as if she was being pulled by reality and fell to the floor with her eyes open. She looked up to see everyone staring at her.  
  
"Where am I?" She recognized someone.  
  
"Orion?" She looked at the man with blue eyes and blond hair as he smiled down at her. He helped her stand up.  
  
As she remembered where she was she started to remember everything else. Her time in Hogwarts, being friends with Malfoy, finding out she was a Dragon, her childhood memories. She looked to the girl in the corner of the room. She remembered her now. Tears escaped her eyes.  
  
"Crimson?" Everrin said. The girl looked at her.  
  
"That's Kiara to you" The girl let her tears escape as well. Kiara hugged Everrin with all her might and then let her go so she could speak to the others. Everrin went and hugged Orion.  
  
"Orion, I missed you" She whispered in his ear.  
  
"I missed you to Evy. I missed you so much." He embraced her with the same force Kiara did and twirled her around in his arms. As she twirled she looked at the people surrounding her. She looked at Nicholas and Blin who were smiling at her from the couch in the living room. She remembered when Nicholas taught her how to surf when she was five and how he used to tell her and Orion scary stories when he came to visit. She remembered when she went to Blin's 10th birthday party and how she dipped Blitz's face in the ice cream.  
  
She looked to Andreus and Kiara. She remembered how Kiara used to spoil her rotten every chance she got, she remembered the night when her wings were cut off and how the next morning she had to leave.  
  
As Orion put her down she looked at her parents. The parents that loved her. The father that always wanted the best for her. The time when her powers where taken. How her mother started to cry when she took off the locket.  
  
The confusion she felt was gone. The memories were there. She felt complete. She knew who she was now.  
  
She was Everrin Skurai. She could control the wind and the water. She could turn into a wolf.  
  
She was Everrin Skurai, the real her. 


	17. Night Hunters

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I don't own anything except for all of the shit in my room. My life's all that and a bag of chips! . - !  
  
To all who R&R: This chapter includes material about vampires and other things. Thank you all for your reviews. May you all live in happiness. Please keep reviewing.

* * *

Orion sat in the Skurai's backyard as everyone asked Everrin about her memory after the dinner that Mrs. Skurai prepared that night. He sat on a well furnished deck with a view of the hill and woods behind the house. He was happy for her of course but something bothered him. Him and Everrin being the books of demons and angels, the problem at the station, the man who came to help Everrin and even Kiara and Blin coming back without a scratch 20 minutes after they did, it was all troubling him.  
  
He sensed someone outside with him and turned around to see the once black caped man Kiara called Preacher. He took a good look at the man sitting next to him. He wore a black dress shirt, dark blue jeans and a pair of dark brown hiking boots. He held a bear in one hand and wore a rosary on his wrist. (A/N: If anyone I know reads this. It don't got to do with moi)  
  
"Hello" Preacher said in an American accent.  
  
"Hello" Orion said turning around in his chair to face him.  
  
"I here you're a Malfoy" Preacher said as he tuck a swig of his beer.  
  
"I here you're a mysterious holy man." Orion said as he gave a pointed look at his rosary.  
  
Preacher played with the rosary. "Oh, this? It was a present from my sister." He smiled at Orion.  
  
"Really?" Orion said trying to be polite.  
  
"Yes, she gave it to me after I beat up her fianc" He smiled at the memory.  
  
Orion chuckled at the story. The man looked like a pacifist, Orion was skeptical that he could even squash a bug.  
  
"She said my force would be better put to use giving the word of the lord." Preacher was still smiling.  
  
"Was she right?" Orion asked.  
  
"Yes, like always Narcissa was right" It was Preacher's turn to have a laugh. Orion didn't join in because of the shock he had. Did he just say he had a sister named Narcissa? The man in front of him looked a lot like his mother, it could be possible, but there was only one way to tell.  
  
"If you don't mind my asking sir what's your last name?" Orion asked.  
  
Preacher smiled and took a sip of his beer before he answered him. "First of all call me Preacher not sir and second sit down I don't know how your gonna take it"  
  
As Orion sat Preacher took the last of his beer. "My last name is Bralen. Preacher Bralen, like your mothers maiden name."  
  
"But my mother... she's an only child" Orion said as he slumped in his chair. "Why didn't she tell me about you?"  
  
"The same reason Everrin's memories were erased, Orion. Your mother couldn't tell you because at the time of your birth I was already in the middle of the Dragon war. I was one of the empress' fighters. I couldn't let anyone know her family's whereabouts. We had to protect you at all costs." He looked through the glass door to the kitchen where Kiara and Everrin were washing the dishes.  
  
"Because I'm the one of the books?" Orion looked at him. He thought that was going to be the answer. He wanted to be wrong.  
  
"Because you're my nephew and you're not just a book. You were given the mark after birth, you weren't born with it." Preacher turned to him now and stared into Orion's eyes.  
  
Orion turned his gaze to Everrin. She was laughing at something that Kiara said. "But we don't have the marks anymore. How can we still be the books?"  
  
"Because the marks are still there" Orion looked at him in confusion. "Did you know that a tiger has stripes on its skin not just its fur?" Orion shook his head still confused.  
  
"What do tigers have to do with anything?"  
  
"Well you're like a tiger. Your mark was taken off, but it's still going to be there at the end of the day."  
  
"It chose you over all other Dragons Orion, it chose you and Everrin for a reason." Preacher gave him a smile, which was returned. "See, I did have a point with the tiger thing."  
  
Orion thought about what his uncle said. He had to accept what he was just told. He knew about the books but he wasn't told that he was one until the other day. On the brighter side to of his questions were answered.  
  
"I'm gonna have to talk to my parents about you, you know?" Orion said lightening his mood. Preacher let out a rueful grin.  
  
"As longs as you take me with you. Round to with your dad has been anticipated since the wedding." He said cracking his knuckles.  
  
Orion walked inside saying good night to Preacher. As Orion closed the door Preacher let out a sigh of relief, he stayed there thinking like his nephew had done before. He felt like he had a family again. But he knew that he didn't deserve the feeling.  
  
Kiara came and joined him a little while after. She didn't say anything until the sun went down. She didn't want to disturb him in his time of peace. "Did you talk to him?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah" He sighed as he saw the sunset. He got up from his chair and put his cape back on.  
  
"Going to work?" Kiara asked.  
  
"Vampires don't take holidays Kiara." He put on a hat he brought with him. "Gotta beat that viprine quota. Tell Blin I'll buy her a drink tomorrow if she has a bigger slay count than I do. Ok?" And walked into the night.  
  
Leaving the warmth of family for the feel of redemption.  
  
The curse of a night hunter.

* * *

Everrin was brushing her hair when she heard Orion come into the room. She looked at him as he stood behind the door.  
  
"Hey" He said.  
  
"Hi" She walked up to him. "What's wrong?" She wrapped her arms around his neck as she asked.  
  
"I got an uncle downstairs" He wrapped his arms around her waist. "You know, the guy who helped you get your memories back?"  
  
"Really? He did look a lot like you." She kissed him lightly for a moment and then looked into his eyes.  
  
"Yup, he's my mom's brother. You know what this means right?" She was now leaving a trail of kisses from his jaw to his neck.  
  
"Nuh uh" She said looking up at him again then going back to his neck.  
  
"I'm going to have to see my parents soon." She stopped kissing him.  
  
"I'll go with you then." She said smiling up at him.  
  
He smiled back. He really wanted her to go. He was speechless. All he could do to give his reply was to kiss her back.  
  
They snogged each other for 20 minutes. They both felt tired after that. As Orion walked away to find his room a familiar hand stopped him.  
  
"Yes Evy?" He turned around to see his beloved already in her bed.  
  
"Please don't go," She said in a whisper.  
  
Again he was speechless. He went to the other side of the bed and got in. As he snuggled up with her and said goodnight he hoped he got his point across.  
  
He just wished life was always that simple.  
  
Just being able to love someone and stay with them.  
  
That's all he wanted.

* * *

Blin woke up from that night and got dressed. It was midnight and she needed to feed on the living dead. She didn't really want to but it was her curse as a viprine. A viprine was the original form of the vampire. They were God's children, a distinct form of Dragons. They were not supposed to feed on human blood; God told them it would bring consequences.  
  
At the beginning of the world they were strong people, they were given the power to control more than one element in nature and were in tune with all animals around them. They were called viprines because they had similarities to vipers. They possessed snake eyes and had long fangs that possessed venom. They were cold-blooded creatures but that's not what screwed them over. One of their own betrayed their race.  
  
As the Masters of destruction arise there was one of the viprines that wished to stop them. He fought against them and became the target for future Master. As time passed the Masters rejoined and planned to get him back. They would not kill him, no; he would suffer a fate worse than that. They tricked him into believing that they had killed his beloved wife and one of their children. He fought the one that he believed responsible. As he did he was tempted to leave him alive and suck his blood until he was dead, he did not think of the consequences.  
  
As he took the masters last sip of blood he saw his family alive in front of him; he was tricked. He was stricken with the worst pain imaginable. He thought he was going to die as he fell unconscious. He woke up that night to find that he had no soul and blood no longer pumped through his veins. His fangs were left without venom, but in return he felt the hunger for blood, the price of defying his God. The man still roamed the earth today.  
  
But not as the righteous man he was, but as the ones he used to fight. He gave the earth his new breed without remorse for the ones he used to protect. He turned his wife and child into his own as well, but he was not given the pleasure of seeing his two daughters become the shells without souls he wanted them to be. His daughters had children and taught them to be viprine.  
  
His grandchildren held no sympathy for their grandfather for they knew his spirit was in heaven with the rest of his breed, but because of the one without a soul the viprines were killed and tormented as the ones believed to be without souls. On the contrary, they did have them. Because of the man they held as a hero they fought eternal damnation for his crime. As penance they fed and killed those without souls.  
  
Blin was one of those tortured souls, the only one of her siblings to be given the gift from her mother's side. She did not think of it as a curse, but as a gift and she hoped her children were girls so they could be given the gift as well. But with this came the greatest of consequences. As the old viprines asked for forgiveness by killing the vampires and giving the souls that once lived there peace, they could not turn their backs at this sign of redemption.  
  
"Are you going out?" Said a form from her bed groggily. She turned to see Nicholas sitting up in the bed they shared looking at her. She nodded and he shook his head.  
  
"You should have left with Preacher if you wanted something to do"  
  
"We don't like the same types." She replied. She knew that Preacher had her same goal but she could not risk the life of someone who wasn't of her own kind. He shook his head again.  
  
"The price of being a viprine." Blin smiled at him, it was nice to know he cared. She gave him a passionate kiss and stayed in his arms before leaving.  
  
"Promise me something Blin," He said now serious.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't go looking for him" He hugged her tighter. "He's not your prey. Leave him to Lunaty"  
  
She sighed in his arms, she knew who he was talking about. She gave him another kiss before she replied. "I promise"  
  
She got up from he spot next to Nicholas and went to the opened window. Before she left she blew Nicholas a kiss. He caught it with his hand and turned around not wanting to see her go. She left without a sound. As she roamed the land for vampires she knew what she had promised to her husband and stayed clear of the one he talked about sent.  
  
She ran threw the forest with the speed and the grace of the animals around her. She jumped and perched herself on a branch in the highest tree she could find. She could see London and found the scents of many vampires; many of them would be her prey tonight. She also found his scent and growled at its familiarity.  
  
"Damn you grandfather."  
  
The price of a viprine. The price of a born night hunter. 


	18. Dark

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. Don't want to own Harry Potter. All I want to own are the copyrights to The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Cause I'm a wild and an untamed thing.

* * *

As she heard a knock on the door of the Skurai house, Kiara woke up with back pains from sleeping on the couch. Sadly she was the only one awake to open the door and see who was there. She got up while the knock came harder and faster on the door.She opened the door to see three people she knew very well. She gave them all a mock glare and proceeded to shut the door in their face when one of them was smart enough to jam the door with their foot."Nice to see you to cousin" One of them replied."Wish I could say the same Aurora but you're to early to get a nice reply." She nodded to the other two standing there. "Lunaty, Preacher, would it kill either one of you to go to sleep once in a while?"Lunaty and Preacher could only smile at the girl in front of them."You got the couch didn't you?" Preacher said matter-of-factly."Don't remind me" Kiara said as she stepped a side so they could enter the house. They all stepped into the living room to see Andreus only wearing pajama pants sprawled on a couch next to the one with Kiara's imprint on it. He looked like he rolled around the floor before he went to sleep. His hair was pointing in all different directions.Kiara tugged at the bottom of Andreus' pants to get his attention. "Andreus?" She said tiredly, a little angry with him being able to sleep through all of this. He still didn't wake up so she tried again. When he still didn't wake up Aurora stepped in."Let me give it a try." She said with a grin and a sparkle in her eyes. Kiara was too tired to use common sense so she let her wake him up but she also forgot how much her cousin hated Andreus.Aurora stood close to his ear. "Andreus?" She whispered, as she got even closer. He didn't wake up. She blew in his ear and tried again. "Andreus?" He didn't move. She shrugged."Oh well" She took a big breath. "ANDREUS!!!!" She screamed it now. He sat bolt up right as he heard the scream."I'm up, I'm up, I'm u-" He stopped as he saw who was next to him grinning like a fool, he understood why he was woken up that way. Screaming was the only thing she heard from Aurora when she talked to him. "Oh, it's you. Thought it was someone important" He got up from the couch and stretched. He spotted the others and gave both Lunaty and Preacher a nod as a sign of good morning. He spotted Kiara in the kitchen. While all of this was happening the other people were thrashing Aurora because her screamed woke them up."What is your damage 'Rora? Other people in the house are trying to sleep." Nicholas said glaring at his cousin."Oh, didn't know I was that loud sorry 'Co." She said blushing.Nicholas sighed and sat on the couch with Blin, Everrin and Orion who also had a rude awakening. Before Nicholas had a chance to fight with Aurora, Kiara hit a frying pan with a wooden spoon. They all jump at the sound, now fully awake.As they all turned their death glares while Kiara only shrugged. "Couldn't find a gong. Breakfast is served" She walked back into the kitchen to get her food and sat next to Andreus at the dinning room table. The dinning room was very big and the table could sit about 20 people.Everyone did the same. As they all sat and ate they were all contemplating questions they had to ask someone sitting with them. As they all finished and put the dishes in the dishwasher they all went back to the living room.Preacher took Blin's arm as she passed him. "We need to talk" He whispered to her. She nodded. He looked at the people in the leaving room. "We'll do it later"While the rest sat in the living room Aurora started to fidget in her seat. Kiara looked at her with a raised eyebrow, Aurora only fidgeted when she was nervous."What's wrong Aurora?" Andreus asked from the doorway.She looked at Nicholas and Kiara as she answered. "There's a situation involving your grandfather" She said. They looked at her wide eyed. She only said your grandfather when they were talking about their father's dad.Kiara was the first to calm herself. "What happened?""HE possessed me." She growled. "The nerve of that man.""At least he didn't try to kill your mom" Nicholas mumbled to himself. Kiara elbowed him in the stomach; she was the only one that heard what he said. Lunaty cleared her throat as to indicate that she had something to share."He wants to speak to you Kiara" Lunaty said in monotone, her cheery disposition gone at the talk of Kiara's grandfather."What? But- how?" Kiara asked in alarm. "He doesn't have a body.""He can posses people" Lunaty said.Kiara could only look at Lunaty in shock. She didn't understand. Why did he want to talk to her?"Why does he want to talk to me?" She said."He needs to tell you something your grandmother can't"Kiara was even more wide eyed now then before. Something her grandmother couldn't know about was something that only God could know about then. Her grandmother was one of the most powerful seers and she could read anyone's mind."More like she can't because her the little people in her head tell her she can't" Aurora mumbled. Now that sounded more like her grandmother. Her grandmother might know everything there is to know on earth, but that doesn't mean she's going to tell you.Nicholas was tense, he didn't like where the conversation was going."So what does he want to ask her?" Nicholas said slumping in his seat and crossing his arms."He wants to tell her about her role in the war" Aurora said taking a liking to the way Nicholas' was sitting."My role was already established in the prophecy. What more is there?" Kiara asked."That wasn't the real prophecy. That was a fake made by the Dragons who did not know it. The real prophecy was only handed down to five people." Lunaty said. "The five assassins""I'm sorry I thought I heard Lu say five assassins instead of four. Could you please repeat the comment?" Andreus said."You heard right Andreus. There were five, your grandfather betrayed us. So we cut him out of the oath and made it the four assassins.""There was a fifth assassin? He was Grandpa?" Kiara said getting a not so good look from Nicholas for using the word Grandpa instead of Grandfather.Lunaty could only nod, she didn't like talking about it. "He and your grandmother were given the real prophecy. The rest of us only have bits and peaces.""So who does he want to posses?" Nicholas asked angrily, he already knew though.Lunaty couldn't look at him when she answered. "You, Nicholas."He got up and threw his hands in the air. "Well isn't that just dandy? He can only posses me." He was fuming; he couldn't believe his grandfather for pulling a stunt like this. "What if he takes over my body?""He can't" Aurora said. "He can't stay permanently in your body. He couldn't even posses me for more then 5 minutes.""It's different with you, you don't have his blood." Nicholas snapped at Aurora."But nonetheless he can't posses you his soul has been purified." Kiara said still a little dazed. He looked at her again."Why are you acting like this? You know the guys bad news he came from the worst blood, we shouldn't even consider him a grandfather. He doesn't even care about us.""Are you saying were bad blood as well?" She looked at her brother. He looked shocked at what she said."No that's not what I-""But that's what you said." She cut him off. "Give him a chance. He can save our lives."He stood in front of her in silence not answering or snapping at what she had just said."Please" She said in a small voice only he could hear. He sighed and gave up, he knew his sister was right.He looked to Lunaty. "What do I have to do?""Let him in" Lunaty replied. "Close your eyes and tell him to let you in with your mind."So in silence he stood eyes closed concentrating on his grandfather's spirit. As he detected the spirit, he knew what to say to let him in.'Only those who can prove their honesty can enter.' The spirit went into him. Nicholas crumpled to the ground. As people came to his aid he was not Nicholas anymore.The eyes opened to rest on Lunaty. "Nice to see you Fey." She rolled her eyes at him."Wish I could say the same Dark" She said to him.Dark dusted Nicholas' body off and looked at the people around him. His eyes rested on two women, Blin and Kiara."Well, let me just say its nice to have you in the family Miss" He said as he took Blin's hand and kissed it."Well thank you sir." Blin said politely. Kiara could only stare at the man incased in her brother's body. He felt her gaze and turned his attention to her. He felt a surge of pride."Let's go talk" He said to her pushing her by the shoulders to the patio.They had a lot to talk about. 


	19. Outcome

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his magi cal world. At least that's what the people in my head said to me this morning.

* * *

  
As they sat on the patio of the house, Kiara could only stare at the man in front of her. He sat in front of her with his legs crossed and propped up on the table. It was Nicholas' body nothing had changed. The same black all over the place hair, the same 6'4 height, and his face was the same as well, but the only thing out of the ordinary was that he wasn't wearing his green colored contacts.  
  
She remembered seeing her grandfather's picture in one of the corridors of their grandmothers house, Nicholas looked exactly like him without the contacts. IT was the only thing he was ashamed of in his family. There was no doubt that the man in front of her had committed murder, theft, and illegal cloning, he even tried to kill Kiara's mother, but that was when he was controlled. Just like Voldemort the man in front of her could not control what he did, he was considered a human puppet. Although another controlled him, to anyone who didn't know, it looked like he was the one that controlled the Masters of destruction.  
  
All Dragons knew him as the emperor of destruction. In the last battle he faced Kiara's grandmother and lost, but before he descended to the beyond his opponent had released him from the people who controlled him. But people still think that even before he was controlled he would have still done those things. Kiara wasn't one of those people.  
  
He sat quietly with her for a moment letting her ask any question she wanted and letting the fact that he was in front of her sink in. A few moments later she recovered from the shock.  
  
"How does it feel?" She asked him a little nervously.  
  
"How does what feel?" He said in a low voice.  
  
"How does it feel to be free?" She asked looking away not wanting to show him anything.  
  
"Oh, feels like I've been given another chance, like I've been forgiven of everything. Like I can smile again. Like I can have a coke in public without people thinking I'm giving their small children subliminal messages." He smiled at her now and she returned it.  
  
He knew about what was happening to her since it started, he was there. He remembered every little detail of her childhood, how she went crazy for three years after the incident and how she became the Ice Queen. He never liked how her grandmother couldn't tell her, it pained him so much to see his granddaughter grow up cold and unable to love. He didn't want her to end up cold, alone and controlled like he did. And when he heard that she never heard the real prophecy he couldn't take it anymore he had to tell her everything before it was too late.  
  
"Kiara." He said to get her attention. "You need to hear what I have to say about your role in the prophecy"  
  
She lowered her head again. "Why didn't Grandmother tell?" She sounded a little angry.  
  
"Because if she tells you she runs the risk of giving you the worse fate possible. She's had visions every time she's tried and they all have the same outcome, in the end you lose because someone heard the prophecy from her. I don't run that risk, she even checked my future to make sure and all." He shrugged after saying all of it.  
  
"Then what's the real prophecy?" She now looked at him in the eyes. He grinned with pride at her will know. Knowledge was power as he always said.  
  
"There's the Shot family curiosity. I was wondering were it went." She blushed a little at the sound of her real last name. Her full name was Kiara Crimson Shot; she never used it knowing it could be dangerous. She smiled at the thought of using Nicholas' middle name since she came here; he used his middle name for different reasons.  
  
"Well, get a piece of paper and a pen because you're going to have to analyze what you don't understand." He conjured the items on to the table. She took them and listened carefully.  
  
"I say the words to the two of old" He looked at her and heard the scribbling on the paper and continued.  
  
"The ones who can see the tale unfold."

"The rest can take bits and pieces."

"But you'll know it full without knowing its treason"

"As you both battle as the tales of old."

"One for the right, the other controlled."

"A light will come from both your bloods."

"The child chosen as the one"

"She will take your ways and words."

"Will never hate you and will always learn."

"She will be given a taste of your past."

"A repeat of history that could be the last."

"If her heart is true and free the war she will have won"

"If her mind not given the books' gift history will not be done."

"Child of moon and child of sun shall see their worlds come undone"

"They will be given their ancestors powers."

"But the strongest will be given freedom on the chosen hour."

"For she is the one of light and dark"

"She will give the world the suns spark."

"She will stop the battles so they say."

"And make history never repeat the dark of the past."

"For her and her angels their scars won't last."

"But she should always remember what she will hear."

"Don't fear love and never fear."

"You may be chosen but you do not stand alone"

"There are others that seek their own."

"The serpent among lions will be the one that cares."

"She will fight with and against you"

"Her sorrow one that cannot be bared"

"The lone wolf will be alone no more after the battle is won"

"When they fight along side you the war will be done."

"As the night falls there to all shall rise the sun."

"But she should always remember to never doubt those who love her true."

"They will be there as the end falls with you"  
  
He finished his words and waited for her to stop scribbling. When she stopped she read over the words. She looked at him.  
  
"Did you understand anything?" he asked. She nodded in reply.  
  
"The first six lines are about you and grandma and how you fought against each other and are the only ones who were given the prophecy fully." She said as he nodded in agreement and for her to continue.  
  
"The next five talk about a me and how I've lived a similar parts of you and grandma's past. How I can stop history to repeat itself." He nodded again in the same way.  
  
"The rest talks about my opponent and how if I win I give back the worlds sun?" He nodded again with a grin at hearing her doubt. "I shouldn't fear love nor fear itself."  
  
He gave one final nod. "I knew you were the smart one."  
  
"I'm not the smart one, Nicholas is. I'm the cold one" She said rather glumly.  
  
Now he shook his head hard. "You're the calm and rational one, you always know what to do."  
  
She looked away from her grandfather. True she never hated the man but she didn't know how to act around him. "You were always my favorite granddaughter."  
  
She looked at him again. "I'm your only granddaughter."  
  
"That's not true. I have children scattered around the world and they all had more than one child." He said before standing. He felt his grandsons body rejecting him. "Now before I go I want you to do two things. One I want you to promise me to never say anything about the favorite thing."  
  
She smiled and giggled as she nodded. "Second, I want you to give me a hug goodbye."  
  
She hesitated at first but then gave him what he desired as she felt his soul leave the body he felt Nicholas grasp her tighter.  
  
"What did he say?" He said a little calmer now.  
  
"He said." She looked up at him as she they broke apart. "That I'm the smarter one."  
  
He raised his eyebrow and gave a humph, before turning around and going back inside. "Figures. He is senile."  
  
She only smiled at the form of her brother. She entered the house without another word and went to the guest room to think. The people in the house respected her decision and left her alone.  
  
But she wasn't the only person they needed to talk to.

* * *

Blin downed the liquor in one gulp as she heard Preacher laugh.  
  
"You really can drink tequila like water." He said.  
  
She smirked. "My disobliging ways are a matter of a habit." (A/N: That's from the play Cats, which I also don't own)  
  
"A snake among lions, that's what you are." He said.  
  
"I heard you went hunting on his turf last night." Her smirk faded. "So it's true."  
  
"Is it true that when you confront someone you start the conversation by saying you heard something?" She said raising her eyebrow.  
  
He laughed. "Guess your right."  
  
"Your right to" she said signaling the bartender to get her another shot. "I was in his turf, but I didn't fight him"  
  
"Why? Sounds like you had a clean shot" He said signaled the bartender as well.  
  
She shrugged. "I might have had a clean shot, but I'm not the one with the loaded gun."  
  
"Ah, Fey. He's hers." She nodded.  
  
"Since the beginning. Mom only wants his wife."  
  
"Who do you get?" Preachers asked curiously.  
  
"That depends on who you want?" She said turning to him. He looked angry now as he gripped the glass almost shattering it into pieces with the force of his grip.  
  
"Sordran" He said in a low voice.  
  
"Then I get anyone who stands in your way. Ah, our drinks are here." Preacher smiled as he took his drink.  
  
Blin smiled back. "So your back up" He said more as a statement than a question.  
  
She nodded and held up her glass. "To winning"  
  
He clinked his glass with hers. "To winning."  
  
As they finished their drinks they left going their separate ways in the night.  
  
The darkness their only consolation.

* * *

Everrin washed the dishes while Lunaty helped her. It had been two days since Kiara had talked to her grandfather.  
  
"So, how's life knowing that you're a book?" Fey asked. Everrin squirmed at the term fey used.  
  
"Well Prof.-" Lunaty cut her off.  
  
"Don't call me Prof. Call me Lunaty."  
  
"Lunaty. I think its going ok" Everrin said. Lunaty looked at her and smiled. "You excited about the wedding."  
  
"Yeah. I hope they live happy." She said smiling as she put the last plate in the dishwasher. "Do you think about the war?"  
  
Lunaty smiled at the girl again. "I think you shouldn't worry, you're not fighting, are you?"  
  
She shook her head. "At least I don't think so. I'm just worried about everyone."  
  
Lunaty patted her on the shoulder. "Why don't we stop talking about the war until after the wedding?" She said to Everrin trying to cheer her up.  
  
"What are you going to wear to it?" Everrin asked as if she never said anything about the war.  
  
"Ceremony robes." Everrin raised an eyebrow. Lunaty smiled again.  
  
"I'm the one marrying them." She went to sit at the counter, not wanting to stand anymore. Everrin went to the frig and got a water bottle.  
  
"You can do that?" Everrin asked.  
  
"Yes" She said.  
  
"Well maybe you should conduct our ceremony as well." Said a voice from the entranceway. It was Orion. He slowly walked up to Everrin and held her in his arms.  
  
"Maybe I should" she said getting up from her seat and leaving the kitchen. "I'll leave you two alone now." She left through the patio door and left.  
  
Everrin felt Orion nuzzle her neck. She turned to look at him and ran her fingers through his hair. "Hey"  
  
He kissed her. It was sweet but short. "Hey"  
  
"Guess what?" He said in her ear.  
  
She shivered at the feeling. "What?"  
  
"My parents offered to let us stay with them after the wedding." He said. Since they got there Everrin's mother wasn't the kindest of people. Mrs. Skurai kept trying to maintain order by fighting with Kiara, which never worked. Mr. Skurai tried to calm her down and keep her away from every one by taking her to stay with her parents. For four days they had been staying at the house without Everrin's parents. There were two days left till Kiara and Andreus' wedding and they were both running around.  
  
Everrin shrugged, she didn't know how to react to the thought of his parents. She only smiled and took his hand. He understood her gesture and kissed her again as a thank you.  
  
"So, what are you wearing to the wedding?" He said to her. She smiled and hit him in the arm playfully.  
  
"You are just going to have to find out later, aren't you?" She said leaving the room and climbing the stairs. She yawned and stretched on her way to their room. "I'm going to sleep. Good night." She said in a sweet innocent tone.  
  
Orion went running out of the kitchen to catch her on the stairs. He lifted her up and took her to their rooms. "Going without me?"  
  
She only smiled.  
  
Because it was all she felt like doing.


	20. Mica, Polarise, and Rah

* * *

To all who read & review: I'm sorry but I'm going back to my homeland and I won't be able to post new updates until I get back.  
  
Fuzzywuggle: I have no idea how you connected my story with angel sanctuary. Please explain to me in your next review why you think I need a disclaimer on it, because I don't know if your talking about the movie series or the comic. Either way I've seen both and I don't see the connection.  
  
Chibimecools: I didn't know that I was spelling her name wrong, but I don't think that's gonna be a problem now.. Thank you though.  
  
Also this is a part back in time with the older characters in the story like Kiara's grandparents and the others that were mentioned in the meeting in Dumbledore's office. The story that's based on this fanfic is mostly about them anyway so maybe if I explain something's with them instead then some of you might not be so confused.  
  
It will come back to the story at the end.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

He was running. Sweat ran down his face. The hairs on his arms rose with the feel of someone near. Fear gripped him. They were coming to get him. All he could do was keep running.  
  
He heard the sound of an arrow piercing the night's sky going straight towards him. He ducked his head as far as he could and the arrow still hit him in the arm, going through the bone. It was meant for his head. As he ran he looked back to see the person who threw the arrow at him.  
  
What he saw was a woman on a black horse called Night Mare, wearing a pair of black gloves she only used when she used arrows. The woman he tormented as a girl. The girl who lost her loved ones by his hand. Her name was Polarise.  
  
But she wouldn't be Polarise for long.

* * *

Other point of view:  
  
We were close. He was running away, the weak usually do that though. We went after him. Polarise in the lead, Lunaty was already fighting her own opponent, me and D. Zien were the only ones without prey.  
  
Since the day that the battle had risen on earth we were the ones left from our covenant, we were the last. We were the Four assassins. The ones left to avenge the deaths of our brother, and friends. We fought to protect the rest of our kind from the ones who betrayed us.  
  
Polarise is on her horse while Zien rides on the top of her basilisk Gaia. I don't run or ride an animal; I fly in the form of a hawk. I see Polarise stop Night and position herself to shoot an arrow. Her prey was to alert he dogged death, but the arrow went through his arm. I see Polarise ride off again with fury her eyes have changed color from black to emerald green. Her stance has changed as well.  
  
The woman riding the horse is no longer Polarise she has turned into another. The one riding the horse now is the one they call Rah.  
  
"Damn" She has whispered to the wind. Zien has left off to find the search of some of her problems, the man she once called father.  
  
I don't have prey here. I'm not here for that; I'm here to help anyone fighting. I fly as fast as I can until I see the one Polarise was after and his new hunter. He seems to be more scared then he was before, I can understand. Polarise may be one of the best assassins known to the world, but the spirit that claims her time to time has no mercy or remorse for the ones who anger her.  
  
They have stopped and are now circling each other, waiting for the other to make their move. I perch myself and become human form again. As I do I see the green eyed woman before me plunge her sword into her prey. Dekryne had no chance. As he let his last breath leave him in a sad and angry cry, there were others cries in the distance.  
  
The last Masters were killed. We had won.  
  
I hoped.

* * *

Present Day.  
  
I jumped from building to building. Running from every dark shadow in my path. The Masters had come to get me like they had done before. I ran from them as fast as I could.  
  
I was in London now. I was the resident Dragon Ambassador. But when you came from an Assassins guild known to be the best in the world, people think you're hard to trust.  
  
I saw my nephew's apartment building as I jumped over a house. As I got closer I knew what to do. I changed into a hawk as I used to do before and right when I was about to hit the door I became human again. The door burst open to reveal a dark corridor with a lift and a long black marble staircase.  
  
I closed the doors and locked them. I stood back and let the elements help me.  
  
My fingers felt the curios yet familiar spark of electricity flow from them as lightning appeared from my hands. I bound it to my will and now it served its purpose. It encircled the door in electric waves; anyone who dare touch it with malice would be electrocuted.  
  
As I turned around I saw my sister with a worried expression on her face. She knew that it had been a long time since I had used my powers, but there was something else there that wasn't fear of the lightning not holding up.  
  
"What happened out there?" She said pointing to the door.  
  
I shrugged. "They went after me today. I handled it."  
  
"Then you shouldn't have lead them hear and you shouldn't have made that cheap piece of crap you call a force field Mica." My nephew had decided to join us, always had a bad temper that one did. He never liked being left out or get woken up when he didn't want to.  
  
Polarise looks at him with her deep brown eyes and raises an eyebrow. "If you thinks that's some cheap piece of crap I want to see you do better or even take that one down without any help."  
  
Blane could only blush, as he could not respond to his mother the only way he knew how. The woman could beat anybody on earth and had proven it.  
  
I grinned at my sister as I took her in; she looked exactly as she had a million years ago when she came to this earth, not a day older than 26. The only thing that told of her real age were her eyes, they showed wisdom that no one could ignore. She gave me a hug and a smile.  
  
"So, fairy King how's life in the forest." She said teasing me about my wife. I married a beautiful fairy woman who was considered the Fairy Queen after Mab had died.  
  
"Good, how's life knowing that you gave birth to that thing over there." I point to my nephew who is still blushing at the comment.  
  
"It's all that and a bag of chips" I know she's joking with me to get my mind off of what's going on beyond the door I covered with lightning. I know I'm joking with her to get whatever is worrying her off her mind.  
  
"Well, if you want to talk go into the study" Said Blane finally regaining his voice.  
  
I nod and stroll down to his study and sit in the chair he likes while I put electric tape on the armchair and rip it off. He should learn his place; I'M the brat in the family not him.  
  
Polarise walks in and sit on the leather couch, I think about giving it the same treatment as the armchair but my sister comes first. I'll do it before I leave though.  
  
"So, what's going on?" I say to her. She gives me a weary smile.  
  
"Dark told Kiara about the prophecy." She said not looking at me.  
  
"How?"  
  
"He possessed Nicholas." She said still not looking at me.  
  
"Why didn't you do it?" I ask her. She burst into tears at my comment.  
  
"Because if I do there will be a fate worse than death for her and this world." She says between sobs. "Every time I've tried to tell her something I see visions of the world and the people that used to be alive on it."  
  
Now I can't look at her. Her words give me fear. If she can't tell Kiara anything then how would she know the rest of the things to come?  
  
I try to comfort my sister and understand why Dark told Kiara. Dark might have been controlled and his body gone but his spirit stayed on earth as a punishment from the one who controlled him. He witnessed everything that happened to Kiara, he was always with her. He probably hated to see her in pain all those years as he did.  
  
I sit there wanting to cry for all of the ones who take their place in battle now, they were going to be the last, I knew they would be. History cannot repeat itself anymore.  
  
I know. 


	21. The chosen one

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. But I still want a puppy.

Please R&R.

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his office filing some papers when his newly hired professor walked through the door.

"Lunaty, what brings you here before the end of the break?" he asked her.

"We have a situation" She sat down. "The battle will begin the day after the students get back. We need the professors to know what's going on in case the students are in danger."

"I see" He said. He never liked not being immune to the dealings of the Dragon's like the rest of the muggle and wizarding world. "Is Riddle involved?"

She smiled at the mention of her old pupil. "Yes" And very sternly she added. "Don't lead that Potter boy into this, it's bad enough his father got himself caught in our business and died, but I don't want that to happen to his son."

Dumbledore nodded in understanding. That's how the real James Potter died; he meddled in the Dragon courts when he wasn't a Dragon making him vulnerable to them at all times. He died after being crashed by a car on the sidewalk. The driver of the car thought he knew too much.

Dumbledore did not want a repeat with his son.

Lunaty stood up and said her goodbyes.

"Will you be staying here tonight?" He asked her.

"There are other places I must go today" She left then.

Dumbledore was once again alone thinking only one thought:

May history not repeat itself.

* * *

Orion woke up to the light of the sun shinning in his face. The window was open. As he rolled to the other side he tried to hold Everrin, but found she wasn't there. He opened his eyes to look around the room. What he saw was a room decorated in different tones of blue, her room. He saw that the door was opened a little, he looked at the alarm clock, and it read 7:40 am.

It was too early. He shook his head and got up to hear the sound of someone in the shower. The door to the bathroom opened to reveal Everrin in a towel looking slightly miffed by something. She went to the closet, not even acknowledging his presence in the room, and got out a red silk bridesmaids dress she bought earlier that week with Blin and Kiara. It finally hit him. It was the day of the wedding.

He stood behind her and made a trail of kisses from her shoulder blade to her neck. "Good Morning." He said as he reached her lips.

She sighed. "Morning."

"What's wrong?" He asked. She sighed again.

"Today's the day, I'm a little nervous." She said not looking at him.

"Why are you nervous?"

"What if something happens? What if something goes wrong?" She said.

He understood her worries, he'd been thinking about that as well. What if someone were to crash the party without being invited? What if that person was someone dangerous? He didn't want Everrin to get hurt. He even asked Lunaty about it one night before she left.

FLASH BACK:

She laughed showing her long white canines, as he ended his question. At his look of worry she stopped.

"You're serious?" She asked. He nodded.

"Look" She started. "I'm not going to lie to you and say that you're going to be safe the rest of your life. I know what's going to happen when you get back to Hogwarts, but trust me when I say that nothing is going to interfere with the wedding. Kye will not let that happen, neither will Kalysta. The second the ceremony starts Kye will create a protection shield in the form of something else and if anyone gets threw they're going to have to go through all of Kiara's family members and Kiara to stop the wedding. There is nothing to worry about."

He nodded solemnly at her words. She sighed and smiled at the young boy looking out for the one he loved.

"That's not the only thing is it?" She said peering into the pools of steel gray people called his eyes. He looked up at her.

"Do we have to fight in the war, me and Everrin, I mean?"

She gave him the faintest of smiles before she answered. "The books serve as the keys to the greatest power known. Usually they don't fight, they can't, considering they're inanimate objects. But you're books in human form, it can go either way."

He walked out nodding his head accepting her answer.

END FLASH BACK

He snapped back to find a girl with black shiny hair poking him with a long red fingernail. He looked at her beautiful face and tried to smile his worries away. He wanted to be strong for the both of them.

"Everything will be fine Evy. All you have to worry about is being a brides maid and dancing with me till dawn at the reception." He said this while taking her hand and dancing with her around the room. She threw her head back and laughed.

Their worries were gone.....at least for now.

* * *

Others P.O.V.

I got to the clearing where they were going to give the ceremony. I saw her standing at the altar. She just stood there like if nothing was happening. The war, the deaths, and the destruction it seemed like nothing to her if you looked at her the way most do.

But in a way she suffered the most, she was the first chosen one. It broke her when she found out about her granddaughter being the next one, but she had no choice. When you ask what a chosen one is, it's basically someone chosen to take on the worst things possible to rid the world of mayhem and destruction, at least to me.

Kiara was just like her, always had a secret that she could never tell. But if she could she'd tell the world. They both had a split personality that could turn heads. Someone was always after her; someone always wanted to hurt her.

Kiara was a lot like Dark as well, always angry and in the presence of despair. She never let anyone in so they wouldn't be hurt, except the one she could only love from afar. She was a lone wolf.

But Kiara was the chosen one now. She would have to stop the war, she had to win. The world depended on her now, even though most of the world turned her back on her the day she was born. Life was never easy for any of them.

"What are you doing Kye?" I said using her first name for the first time in years.

"Putting up the barrier." Her answer kind of robotic. I only nodded as we men do when confronted with a girl problem, I couldn't run away.

She turned to me. "I wanted to tell her everything you know? I didn't want her to end up like Dark or me; I wanted her to be happy. But when Evan did what he did to her I knew it was time to put away those thoughts, so did Dark I suppose." She smiled and turned back to the altar.

"But she has the ones she loves on her side, she's marrying the man she loves as well. She'll find happiness." I said getting closer to the altar.

She shook her head. "I don't know anymore." I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What do you mean you don't know?" She was the grand seer, she saw everything on this plain of existence. She knew every thing.

"I can't see her future anymore. Dark told her the prophecy and in turn I gave up my knowledge of her future. I made a sacrifice for her and the rest of the world."

I scuffed the ground with my shoe as I put my hands in my pockets, what I always did when I was nervous. She looked at me and smiled a sad smile.

"The ceremony is about to start Mica." She said. "You better go and get the others."

I looked at my watch and saw she was right, I went to get the others who were arriving and to inform Kiara in the building next door, as I gave one last look at my sister I saw why she told me to leave the way she did.

What was once an open clearing with a few white chairs and an altar was a sphere of ice that encased the chairs and the altar to make a n ice chapel with no roof. The energy around it was powerful enough to protect those inside. It was a gift to her granddaughter and her husband to be.

It was a gift of protection.

End of Others P.O.V.

'

* * *

She sat at the table, nervous. It was her wedding day. She heard the door open as she checked her hair one last time, in came her father with a sad smile.

"Hi, daddy!" She said hugging him.

"Hey, baby" He said as he hugged her back. He took her hands and looked at his shoes.

"Something wrong?" She asked her father.

"You better sit down." He said not looking at her. As she sat in the chair across from him he inhaled deeply and told her what he had to say. "It's about your grandfather, Nicholas told me that you spoke to him the other day about something."

She nodded and let him continue. "I want you to know that he wasn't always as bad as everyone thinks he was." He took her hand. "I know you don't like the fact that he tried to kill your mother, but he had his reasons."

"I already knew that" She said blowing a loose strand away from her eyes. "It isn't him that worries me."

"Then who does?"

"The ones who aren't telling me everything I need to know" She said.

He got the point and smiled remembering a girl long ago who said the same thing to her father before she went to battle. It was her mother.

"I don't know if I ever told you this but when your mother had you and Nicholas your grandmother was so happy to see you. She couldn't stop smiling when she first saw you, but when she touched your hand she fell to the floor crying in pain." He looked at her before continuing.

"After she recovered from that attack she told us that you were chosen for greatness with a cost. She told your mother everything so she would be able to tell you, but your mother couldn't take the pressure. She gave herself the same memory erasing that they gave Everrin so she couldn't tell you. Your Grandfather found out and he got very angry at your mother and while he tried to stop her he almost killed her out of anger. She was trying to protect you by not letting you fulfill your destiny. Now she sits at the front of the aisle still not able to remember what happened after you were born. She did it so you could be happy. She didn't want you to have the life she and your grandmother had."

Kiara stood there with her jaw touching the floor. Her mother gave herself this memory problem for her sake.

The door opened to reveal Mica signaling their cue to walk out. Her father stood at the doorway and waited for his little girl. She put the facts in the back of her mind and stood next to her father with a big smile.

She was going to be happy today.

No matter what the cost.

* * *

Ice Queen

I looked at her in the mirror.

How she fit so well in her white dress.

How she looked nervous and happy at the same time.

I saw her.

Not us.

Not me.

Her.

Her dress.

Her smile.

It was Kiara.

Not me.

She finally found herself.

She twirled around in front of the mirror.

She couldn't stop smiling.

She didn't see me in the mirror though.

She never did.

It was after the wedding.

She was now Andreus' wife.

And she wasn't sad about it.

I hope she was happy.

I hope that she can win.

Andreus was in the room now.

He wrapped his arms around her as he looked at her through the mirror.

Not us.

Her.

They fit perfectly together.

I left them then and went back to the dark corners of her mind.

I wasn't sad.

I wasn't angry.

I felt joy.

And a sense of freedom.

We weren't together anymore.

We were free of each other.

All thanks to her fallen angel.

He had melted the Ice Queen.

True End to the Ice Queen....

* * *

It was morning again. He traced circles on her back as he recounted the events of the past night. They made love with a passion. They did it the whole night and fell asleep as the sun came up. It was 11:00 now. He kept drawing little circles on her back with a smile that hadn't left his face since last night.

He kept thinking to himself: I married the girl of my dreams, we'll finally be happy.

'I melted the Ice Queen.' She stirred a little and then opened her eyes. She gave him a sleepy smile as she looked into his eyes. He smiled back and laughed as she buried herself into his chest and went back to sleep.

Nothing could be better than the feeling he felt right now.

He felt like he could take on anything.

At least that's what he hoped.


	22. Fenris

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. Don't want to. Nothing personal.

Please read and review.

* * *

Everrin stepped out of the limo that picked her up at the house. Orion and Preacher stood in front of the Malfoy mansion. They didn't knock, they didn't callout to anyone inside, and they just stood there collecting their thoughts. Neither of them wanted to go in, but they had to. 

Everrin stood at the door, while the other two wouldn't even go a foot near it. As she raised her hand to knock on the door, it opened to reveal a little girl with silvery blond hair in a pretty sundress looking up at Everrin in curiosity with bright blue eyes filled with mirth.

"Hello there" Everrin said smiling brightly at the little girl.

"What do you want?" The little girl said in a small, shaky voice.

"Fenris, mother told you not to open the door by your self." Orion said from behind Everrin.

"Very funny Orio" The little girl name Fenris said after sticking his tung out. "You shouldn't be so mean to little girl's now should you?"

"If the little girl is really older than me and really isn't a little girl it doesn't count does it?" He said mocking the her.

Fenris stomped her foot and hmphed while Preacher came up the steps. He tipped his cow boy hat to her and then took it off.

"Hello" He said to Fenris.

She didn't answer, she only waved and smiled as she took them to her fathers study. As she did she got taller and the sundress became a pir of faded bluejeans and a T-shirt. The silvery blond hiar grew longer until it reached the middle of her back. But as she turned Everrin saw that her eyes still held the qualities of the child that opened the door.

As they reached the study Fenris knocked on the door. While she waited for someone to open from the other side Fenris played with her brothers hair by messing it up as much as possible.

The door opened a moment later to reviel an older looking sortof Draco.

"Orion" He nodded to his son. "Fenris" He raised his eyebrow at seeing his oldest child still being a child.

"Preacher" He said sternly as if forced. All Preacher did in reply was crack his knukles.

He smiled at Everrin and shook her hand. "You must be my future daughter inlaw." He held no malice as he said these words.

She returned the smile as she replied in agreement with a whispered yes. "Pleased to meet you mister Malfoy"

"Please call me Lucius." He said to her. Lucius led them in to his study while he went to look for Narcissa in the next room.

"Just a moment"He said before he sped off.

The room was big decorated in different shades of dark browns and whites. One wall was shelf of books, another had a huge map of the world, the other a fireplace and on the last was a big window. Next to the window were two big leather coutches in a beaten up brown color and a big oak desk.

As Preacher and Fenris talked on one side of the room, Everrin and Orion were left alone next to the window. Everrin poked Orion to catch his attention before he it was too late to ask.

"I thought you were an only child" She said raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, I wish" He said looking at his sister. "All she does all day is try to trick everyone around her. She shouldn't have the name Fenris her name should be Heidis"

"Now your just mixing Nortic and Greek cultures as a form of insulting your sister." He only shrugged at her comment.

The door opened a feww moments later to reveal a beautiful woman with long light brown wavy hair enter with Lucius. It was Narcissa Malfoy.

All the people in the room greeted her as they sat down on one of the couches. After they were all settled and comfortable Lucius cleared his throat. Everyone paid him the attention he asked for.

"Now" He said. "Orion I want to know your plans for you and your betrotheds future."

He was answered with a long pause until Everrin elbowed Orion and brung him back to the conversation.

"We're not sure yet. We're thinking about a small ceremony though."

"Oh" Narcissa said. "Well it will just give us more time to get to know your betrothed.We thought you'd marry right after you were done with school only leaving us with today and tommorrow before you left for school again." She said smiling warmly at Everrin.

"What about you Preacher?" Lucius said. "What do you want?"

"Well Malfoy" Preacher stared. "I wan't many thhings. Death to the Masters of Destruction, see my kids get married, a pony-"

"A pony?" Orion asked him.

"You got a problem witht that?" Preacher asked.Orion shook hi head. "Moving on. I want many things Malfoy, but I just wanted to see how my little sister was doing."

"Well you did, she's fine please leave." Lucius said to him.

Preacher smirked at him "Make me"

Lucius looked at his wife and knew she didn't want a replay of their wedding reception. He left the room in defeat while Pracher did a victory dance. Everyone laughed at their antics.

Life seemed Surreal then.

If only it stayed that way.

* * *

Maline kneeled before her father as he sat on his throne.

"Father" She said bowing.

"Ah, Maline how're the plans for the battle going?"

"Well father since your using Voldemort as a distraction of attack we're thinking about luring the others out before they get into it and place the blame on him later."

"Simple but it will work" He said with a grin but then frowned at what he was thinking."How's your brother?"

"He's not my brother, he is only a nuisance" She said.

"soon my dear it will not matter."

"Yes father." She said as she bowed again.

"You may leave." She left at his command and left him to his thoughts.

"The battle began with us Polarise. But it will never end"

"Not if I can help it"


	23. Mcain

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Dumbledore stood infront of his desk staring off into space as the sorting hat changed back into its human form.

"What's the matter Albus?" Remi said.

"Everything" He said after he snapped out of his dazed state. He sighed. "I don't know anymore Remi. I just think I'm to tired to deal with these things like I used to."

"You mean the battles?"

"No. The chosen ones"

Remi nodded in agreement. The chosen ones always had two similar traits, they're stubborn and they don't like people in the middle of their fights. "A rare breed they are thought"

"Yes indeed"

* * *

Fenris stood in front of the window in her father's study. It was nightfall. She knew she had to go out sometime tonight, but she had wait for Lunaty. The study's door opened to and in walked Everrin.

"Tonight's the full moon" Fenris said feeling Everrin's presence in the room. Everrin just stood there in bewilderment.

"Sorry for disturbing you." She said in a hushed tone. Fenris smiled at her embarrassment.

"I don't mind I'm actually waiting for someone." Fenris looked at her. "But what keeps you from my brothers arms tonight?"

Everrin blushed at the comment. "I couldn't sleep." Then she said in a more troubled tone. "I kept thinking about tomorrow". Tomorrow was the day that her and Orion had to go back to school. The battle was close everyone could feel it.

"You shouldn't worry so much. Even if you want to Kiara won't let you. She'd kill anyone before letting anyone go freely into battle the unknown to them." Fenris sat down on the couch.

"What do you mean?" Everrin said sitting across from Fenris.

"She means that Kiara doesn't like people dying or fighting in something that she feels is her problem not there's." A voice from the door said. Everrin turned her head to see Lunaty at the door with her violet eyes glowing in the dark.

"What took you so long Lunaty?" Fenris said getting up from her seat.

"I had some business to take care of" She said giving Fenris a toothy grin as she walked to the window and opened it. "Let's go" Lunaty became a black raven and flew out the window and left as fast she got there.

Everrin just sat there as she saw Lunaty leave. Fenris went to the window and watched Lunaty perch herself on a tree below. She turned to Everrin and smiled.

"Good bye Everrin." She said positioning herself on the windowsill. "Tell Orion that I love him and that I'm sorry if I don't come back." She jumped out the window from the second floor of the house and landed gracefully on her feet. She ran in to the woods with Lunaty flying behind her. From Everrin's seat all you could see was a flash of white.

She didn't understand.

What did she mean by not coming back?

* * *

Everrin, Orion, Kiara and Andreus sat in a compartment on the red train they used to love waiting for Nicholas and Blin. When Nicholas and Blin entered arm in arm into the compartment they sensed the foreboding aura surrounding their friends.

"Hey, why didn't you tell us you were having a party?" Nicholas said sarcastically as he sat down next to his sister. "We would have apparated instead of using a plane to get here faster."

"Not funny man" Andreus said.

"Then tell me why all of you are so down." Nicholas said frowning in a joking manor.

"Because they're worried about the outcome." Kiara said in her usual acid tone.

"Oh? Then what's your excuse dear sister?"

"I'm warming up the old charm so no one suspects what happened." She said keeping her sour tone in check.

"Huh" Nicholas said crossing his arms. "Did you figure out the end of the prophecy yet?"

Kiara shook her head. After that no one felt like talking and stayed silent till they got to the castle.

Kiara had gotten a tip that the war would begin the next day. They all went about their business counting the minutes while faking cheery smiles to everyone except Kiara.

The final act was approaching.

* * *

Fenris stood in a room in the dark castle called Hogwarts. She felt her memories rush back to the time she spent here as the girl named Fiona Marken, a girl who dyed her hair black to not be recognized, the girl who lived with her uncle and left her parents to become who she truly was. The woman who now roamed the halls with Lunaty was once that girl. The woman sporting platinum blond hair and a childish grin.

That girl was Fenris. And she relished in the fact she could be called that in those halls.

Lunaty was with her, they had gone to a meeting the night before. As their walk ended in front of the double doors of the great hall Lunaty stopped and waited for the students behind her to go in.

"Fenris." She said blocking her path. "You can't go in there. At least not like that."

"I know that Prof." Said a young girl with platinum blond hair. "That's why I stand in this form."

"I don't mean that" She said. "You've been in that form since this morning." Lunaty bent down and looked into the young girls eyes. She smoothed Fenris' hair with her hands. "And with a younger look comes a younger attitude. Did you even come your hair?"

"Yes mom" The young girl said jokingly as she walked away from Lunaty and into the Great hall with the rest of the students.

"You're hopeless, Fenris" Lunaty whispered to the wind. She walked into the Great Hall as Dumbledore started his traditional speech.

"Welcome back students. I hope all of you had a nice vacation and that you all relaxed because you all have to study hard for the new term. Now I would like to introduce a new student in our ranks." He said looking down at the little girl in the middle of the room who wasn't seated.

"Please welcome Fenris McCain"

How was it? Want more? Then review and tell me what you think


	24. The end to war

Please read and review.

For the last time I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

"Malfoy!" A voice shouted to the crowd of students entering the hall from their break. Orion turned around to find a man dressed in dark blue robes approaching him. 

"Hello Mr. Shot" He said to Kiara and Nicholas' father. "What are you doing here?"

"I've told you before, call me Alister. I need to talk to you. In private." He said as he saw Lunaty enter the Great Hall. "It's important" Alister steered him to the entrance of the school.

"What about?" Orion asked as he leaned on a wall next to the entrance doors.

"It's about the mark you had." The man said. "We need to give it back to you."

"And what about Everrin's mark?" Orion asked.

"She already has hers." The man said. "Preacher gave it back to her when he gave her back her memories. But it wont appear until tomorrow night."

Orion knew why he wanted to give him the mark. Without it he couldn't give his part to the war. He wouldn't be able to save the world from destruction. But he and Everrin would be safe, for a while at least. He made his decision.

"Give it to me"

* * *

A sixth year named Fenris McCain stepped to the front of the Great Hall where the sorting hat sat on his stool.

'Remi, don't you dare blow my cover.' She told him telepathically.

'Relax Fenris.' He said to her as she sat on the stool. 'I won't"

As the hat hovered above her head she heard it shout "Ravenclaw"

A few people in the room let out a breath they didn't realize they were holding at the mention of the house she was put in. The Ravenclaw table applauded and cheered as the new addition to their house sat in the middle of the table introducing herself to all who sat near her. She saw Maline not even regard her presence as she sat away from her, she let out a smile.

'To easy' She thought.

* * *

"Welcome back!" Lunaty said the next morning in to her class. "I trust you all rested and had some fun." She saw her students smile at the mention of their break and took it as their answer to her question. "Good. You have a lot to do this term and I expect you all to pay attention."

Her students frowned at the mention of work but they still paid her attention. "Today we will be learning about the tribes of the Marduins and the Viprines. Do any of you know what a Viprine is?"

Blitz stood up and answered her. "A viprine is a rare breed of dragon that can transform itself into a reptile or a Basilisk at will. They can change their appearance easily and can talk to other animals, they are also cold blooded. They usually give birth to twins."

"Thank you Mr. Wheeler. Can anyone tell me what a Marduin is?"

Everrin stood up and answered her. "A Marduin is a another rare form of Dragon. They can become a wolf or a feline at will. They usually have cat eyes and are prone to give birth to more than one at a time. They have cat eyes that can turn to a round pupil at will as well."

"Thank you Ms. Skurai." Lunaty said. "Now with that said let's get down to it. The Viprines and the Marduins were rare forms of Dragons like Mr. Wheeler and Ms. Skurai said and even though they have had problem with each other in the past they balance each other out"

"The Viprines and the Marduins have been cursed." She walked through the path pf desk around her as she said this. "If they so ever take the blood of one from the other tribe or from other Dragons they gets cravings for it and become lustful for blood and then they become monsters."

"Most in the tribes have not taken the blood of others, but there has been a record of at least one of each tribe taking blood from another. Both were tricked and are now controlled by the masters of destruction. One became the father of all Vampires losing his soul; the other became the creator of all werewolves and lost the control of his mind. Both have killed millions of people without a second thought."

"Their names are Dekryne Solemn (Marduin) and Morfious Baine (Viprine)" (A/n: The other way would be too ironic)

* * *

Blin walked through the library getting the book Prof Fey requested from her after class. Madame Pince knew what book and went to the back to get it.

Flash back:

"Blin, Potter, Skurai, Malfoy and Pierce please stay here for a moment." As the rest of the class left for lunch the Prof. came to them.

"Blin" Lunaty said as she turned to her. "Please go to the library and get a book I need from Madame Pince. Tell her I sent you, she knows which one."

As Blin left she heard her ask Nicholas something. "I need you to go find Virden."

End Flash back:

Blin kept thinking about what was asked of her husband as Madame Pince went to get her the book.

'Who's this Virden?' Name sounded familiar but she couldn't remember whose name it was. As she thought about this she didn't sense that someone stood next to her.

"Hello Blin" The person said in her ear.

She turned around to see Maline next to her. Her look of surprise became one of disgust.

"What do you want Solar?" Blin said. Maline gave her an innocent look as Madame Pince gave her the book she asked for.

"Nothing" Maline said shrugging. "I just wanted to say; Sa niv ler nant."

Blin looked at her in surprise as she felt pain surge through her body. She tried to get a hold of Madame Pince's front desk but ended up falling to the floor. As the pain got worse the last thing she saw was Maline's form over her with a face that held fake concern.

Now all she could see was black.

* * *

Kiara sat behind Lunaty's desk as the Prof. spoke to Everrin privately about something on the other side of the room. Next to her sat Andreus and Orion playing a game of cards while Potter just sat at a desk in the middle of the room staring at her. After 10 minutes of him looking at her straight she couldn't take it anymore. She got up from the desk and went over to him. He kept staring at her the whole time.

"What do you keep staring at Potter?" She said in a low menacing voice so Andreus wouldn't hear what she was saying.

"I thought that was obvious Kiara." He said leering at her.

"That's Pierce to you Potter" She hissed. "Now answer me"

"I was staring at you," He said smiling. "Who else would I look at in this room? The Prof.'s too old, the new girl's not my type (He doesn't recognize Everrin to be Hermoine) and I'm not gay. You're the only one left to look at. Feel honored that someone like me took the time of day to even recognize your presence." He said in a drawl. Kiara laughed in his face.

"Funny Potter. Considering that the situation is supposed to be the other way around. I believe you should shut up and know your place. We wouldn't want you to end up like your father now, would we?" She ended with a smirk.

"My father was a great man." He said angrily. "What would you know?"

"More than you think." She said now bored. "Your father meddle in something he shouldn't have and because he did, he and your mother are dead." With that she walked away from him. As she got back to the desk the door to the classroom opened with a bang. As she turned around what she saw was not good.

A woman with black snake like eyes and short black hair stood in the doorway with a wicked smile looking at her. Lunaty saw her and recognized her. She motioned Andreus to take Orion and Potter and go. Everrin was already leaving as Lunaty stood between the strange Woman and Kiara. Lunaty spoke to her in a language that had died centuries ago.

"Salun nu fie?"(What do you want?)

The woman did not answer by tongue but merely pointed her finger at Lunaty then pointed it in the direction of Kiara. Lunaty turned to Kiara.

"Who is that?" Kiara asked.

"That is the dark mage," Lunaty said. "She has come to choose sides for the darkness by battling you."

"Why does she want you then?"

"Mal ne rev Lunaty" (Time is short Lunaty) the woman said.

"Because if you loose I get taken to the dark lands and Lunadei stays here in my place." Lunadei was Lunaty's dark twin, she was banished from this plane of existence, but could use Lunaty's body when given to her voluntarily.

"Alright then" Kiara said taking the sword hidden in the desk.

"Mara kon nev shireq sur?" (Are you prepared to test me?)

"Sem" (Yes) As the dark mage said those words the windows shut themselves and door got locked on its own. The mage started to glow in an eerie gray color. The woman summoned the glow to manifest itself in her hand while she willed it to shape itself in the form of a sword.

They both took their stances.

"Salun nu mar che fa?" (What do you propose we do?)

"Siun derf cas der ken" (We charge with one blow) Kiara nodded at the response. She was done talking. Both edged the other to make the first move as they stood there. Finally both charged each other at the same time at a run. They landed on opposite sides. But the only one standing was Kiara. Her blow was greater than the dark mages.

"Sa niv ler nant" ( Justice has a price) "Nar ca nu seid" (You are worthy of my people) With that the body borrowed by the mage turned back to its original self as Nicholas entered the room with Remi in human form.

"Blin?" Nicholas whispered in surprise. The girl on the floor was Blin. She was unconscious.

"What happened?" Nicholas said as he approached his wife. He bent down and touched her cheek. Her skin was as cold as ice.

"The dark mage possessed her," Lunaty said from a corner in the room. She looked to Remi. "You can help her can't you?"

Remi didn't reply. All he did was stand beside Blin and lift her up of the floor. She floated a few feet above them. As she came back down she opened her eyes.

"What happened?" She said as she rubbed the spot on her head that had hit Madame Pince's desk as she fell before in the library. She remembered what happened as Nicholas hugged her.

"Maline" She said. Every one was giving her their full attention. "She came up to me in the library. She said something to me in an old language."

"Sa niv ler nant?" Kiara asked her as she looked at her sword. The blood had left it after Blin had woken up.

"Yes"

"Huh" Lunaty said. "She set this up. She thought you couldn't handle the mage."

Kiara was shaking with anger. "She's gone to far." She put the sword back in the desk and stormed out of the room.

"What are you going to do?" Asked Remi.

"Make her take the nextt move"

The doors shut behind her leaving the ones inside confused. What did she mean? Only Remi knew the answer but he waited to see if he was right.

* * *

The great hall was packed with students eating their lunches. Maline sat at her table eating with a smile. 'Kiara's probably dead by now. The mage was to powerful for even my father. She couldn't have survived. 

The doors of the great hall opened to show Kiara almost running to the Slytherin table where Andreus sat. Andreus greeted her and she told him something that made him stand up. As he did Kiara kissed him for the whole great hall to see. Andreus didn't shove her away like Maline thought he'd do, he only wrapped his arms around her waste.

The whole hall looked at them. After they broke apart both were gasping for air. Andreus motioned for them to leave the room as he noticed everyone staring at them.

As they left the Great hall the whole student body started to gossip about what they had just seen.

But there was one who was too angry to talk. She stormed out unnoticed and left with the plan she had thought for the war erased at the fury she felt for Kiara's little act.

She darted to the hospital wing. She would tell her brother about this. If not to bring pain to Kiara to get him angry enough to leave the damn bed Madame Pomfrey had left him in.

Yes, she would tell him.

* * *

Kiara locked the door to her room after Andreus walked in with her. If she had to tell him what had happened she wanted no interruptions. Andreus sat on her bed motioning her to sit next to him.

"What's this all about?" He said embracing her as she sat down.

"Maline turned Blin into the Dark Mage. She wanted to test who was stronger by catching me off guard so she would have a better chance at winning tonight." Kiara said.

"And the kiss?" He said while raising his eyebrows and wiggling them suggestively.

"I want her to make her move open and unplanned. What better way to do it then by kissing the man she's wanted to posses since she saw? She's probably telling Evan as we speak."

Andreus playfully slapped her. "I'm being used?" He said playfully.

"Don't make an issue of it," She said as she touched his forehead with her own.

"I love you" She said to him seriously.

"Likewise" He said with a smile.

"Why can't you just be one of those men who's using me because I'm pretty and just wants to fuck me. It be way more easier if I die."

"Don't make an issue of it"

They started to kiss passionately. They both kept thinking about what was going to happen.

* * *

As the great hall bused with tak and joy the doors opened to show death eaters and Voldemort coming into the room with a man at his side.

The hall sat in silent fear. The man next to Voldemort walked his way to the staff table while the death eaters in front of him knelt as he passed. He stopped in front of Dumbledore. He removed his hood to reveal a young tanned face. The man had short spiked hair and blue eyes and a scar across his face.

"Hello Albus. Remember me?" He said with a smirk.

"Sadly I do" Dumbledore said in an calm yet insulting voice.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. But in a moment it won't matter. You' re all going to die anyway." The last part he adressed to all in the Great Hall. HE could see some of the glares coming from the Gryffindor and the Slytherin tables.

"What could a mere pawn do to us?" The head master said getting back the familiar twinkle in his eyes.

"Mere pawn?!" The man said turning back to Dumbledore in pure rage. "I believ you are mistaken sir." He turned around and again adressed the rest of the room. "I am the emperor of darkness. I am the ruler of the masters of destruction. I am Dekryne Solemn!"

At the end of his speech the man heard a very loud femenine laugh coming from the Gryffindor table.

"What's so funny?" He said as he spotted the girl.

"You" She said with a grin. "Hi I'm the emperor of darkness. I'm the ruler of the masters of Destruction" She said mimicking him in a sarcastic tone. "Oh, please. Like the masters of destruction were that desperate." She stood up from the table and walked up to him her eyes flashing.

"Tell me if you're so powerful, how come you didn't recognize that most people in this room have weapons." Gryffindor and Slytherin students sitting at all four tables stood up and pointed their weapon at the man in front of them.

"If you're so smart to be the true dark emperor, how come you didn't know that Voldemort was a spy and that he was on the side of the Dark and Light allience?" As she said this the death eaters stood up and took out there own weapons against Dekryne, including Voldemort.

"And if your the emperor of darkness, what does that make me?" Another voice said from the back of the room. There stood Dark in Nicholas' body.

"And if you really were the emperor of darkness, how did you not see one of your greates enemy standing infront of you in the form of a little girl?" The little girl that had laughed at him had now turned into a young woman with long blond hair and green eyes. The woman smirked at Dekryne.

"Zien" He said as he looked at the woman. "Dark." He said as he turned to the true emperor of Darkness that had supposedly died years ago.

Zien did not reply to him but looked at Dumbledore. "If you value these innocent peoples lives. Take them back to there common rooms and don't let them leave them until morning."

Dumbledore nodded and spoke in a loud voice to the deadly silent room. "If you are not part of this war, please leave in an orderly fashion back to your common room. Teachers please lead."

As they all left the room felt lighter to those with the intension of fighting.

Zien spoke again as she stared at Dekryne. "Where is Nai?"

Dekryne smirlked as he felt himself safe again. "In the Astronomy tower waiting for you"

With that said Zien left with out so much as another glance at Dekryne, but she did leave him with a few words. "Your not worth my time Dekryne, but Dark believs your worth his."

As the door shut close all you could hear were the muffled screams of the one who claimed to be powerful.

* * *

In the heads common room Everrin and Orion sat with the rest of the Dragons waiting for Kiara. As she came proped a mirror that she took in with her on one of the chairs.

"Everrin, Orion come here. I know what you must do" She said as she looked at her reflection. Both stood in front of her nervously.

"Join hands." They did. "Everrin hold out your free hand to me and Orion hold out you r free hand to my mirror image."

Orion was confused by what she said but he did what she told her anyway. As he held out his arm he felt the mirror pull him in a little. The woman in the mirror was not Kiara, this one had shorter hair and blue eyes. She was holding his hand.

"That is Celest. She is my Dark image." Kiara explained. "She won't hurt you" She now adressed the mirror. "Ready?" The Celest nodded.

"We the chosen." (Kiara) "Take our place in time." (Celest)

"I of Light." (Kiara) "I of Darkness."(Celest)

"We stand alone" (Kiara) "Yet together"(Celest)

"But we stand for justice" (Both)

"We stand for others."

"We stand for the ones we love"

"We the chosen wish to be given what is our birth right and ours"

"We ask the books to give it to us."

Everrin and Orion felt the ground shake beneatht them as they responded without knowing.

"We rightfully give what we have kept for the chosen." Both Celst and Kiara grabbed there free hands as swords came from them. Kiara's sword had a black handle and had an inscription on the blade that read "The wolf.". Celest's sword had a blood red handle and had an inscription that read "The falcon". Everrin and Orion stood in shock at what had just come out of there arms.

Kiara looked at the rest of the room "All of you go and find the one you wish to fight, if yo don't have one protect the ones who do." She turned back to Celest. "Maline is mine"

With that she left.

Hogwarts that night did not sleep in peace but with the cry of the ones who opposed the light. The war was over, evrything was over they had won. But with a cost.

* * *

Next chapter is the last chapter. Tell me what you think of this. 


	25. The end

Disclaimer: For the last time I don't own Harry Potter.

Thank You all for your reviews.

* * *

"Lunaty" said a voice from the shadows. A man with yellow eyes said.

"Morfious" She hissed. She clutched the sword at her side.

"Now is that anyway for a father's little girl to say hello to a loved one?" He said daring her to act in rage. She kept calm but her answer was icy.

"Why don't I get back to you on that after I find one?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Lunaty." He said as he positioned himself to fight. "I thought I taught you better than that" He lunged at her then.

CLANK.

"You never taught me anything" She kicked him off of her and lunged. "You only mirror the man who taught me better."

CLANK.

"What you did was kill that man."

CLANK.

"You killed his son."

CLANK

"You killed his wife." She said as she disarmed him.

"And then you left me broken and shattered there as they wanted to kill me." She made her sword parallel to his head as if to copy a butcher knife. He turned into dust.

"I was wrong you did teach me something now that I think of it." She said as she dusted herself off and went to the door.

"Peace after war" She left without another word.

* * *

A man ran through the hall clutching his wounded arm as he was being chased. He hid behind the statue next to the head masters office.

"You can't run from me Sordran." A voice said to him. "Stop being a coward."

The Sordran flew and grabbed the mans neck as they both fell down. "I'm not a coward Preacher."

"Really?" Preacher grabbed his hand and moved it with ease. "You killed my wife my child, my brother, people who didn't even know you existed because I was to strong for you. When you came face to face after that you ran." He hurled Sordran off of him.

He took the gun he had and pointed it at him. "To me killing and running in fear. That is, to me, the definition of cowardice."

The shot hit him in the chest making him explode into dust.

"Thank God for Silver bullets."

* * *

Evan sat in the Hospital wing a smiling at his visitor.

"Well, well, well look who came for forgiveness?" He said as he got up from the bed he was laying on a minute ago. "But I believe it passed visiting hours."

Just then he was hurled to the ground as if a truck had hit him. "What the-?"

"I didn't come for forgiveness" said the blue eyed girl. "Especially from you."

The force gripping Evan was tighter now as it coiled around his neck depriving him of oxygen.

"Don't try to speak" The girl said as she got closer to him. He then looked at her better and saw that the girl in front of him did not have dark eyes like the girl he thought she was but ice blue ones.

"Who are you?" Choked out. With that he died. But not before hearing the answer to his question.

"Celeste, but you can call me the Ice Queen." Celeste ran out of the hospital and ran to the dungeons where she thought Kiara was.

"Going somewhere?"

* * *

Everyone ran to the scream that came from the dungeons. They entered the potions classroom to find Kiara holding Celeste in her hands crying.

"Kiara?" Andreus said touching her shoulder. Kiara was shaking with anger and sadness. She kept looking ahead toward a mirror that looked out of place.

"She killed her" She said in a barely audible voice. "She killed her!"

"What happened?" Lunaty said.

"Maline" Kiara said. "She killed her"

They all stayed silent as they heard Kiara cry. As she wiped her tears away she laid Celeste down and walked to Andreus. She wrapped he arms around his neck She kissed him passionately.

She broke apart and started to cry again. "I'm sorry."

She ran and crashed into the mirror.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Andreus yelled as he went after her. He was too late.

She was gone.

THREE YEARS LATER...

Andreus woke up sweating and shaking from the dream he just had. It wasn't the first time he dreamed about the end of the war. He fell back on the bed while looking at a picture on his bedside table. It was a picture taken on their wedding day.

Kiara sat on his lap as he tried to feed her cake. They were smiling. It was before it happened. Before she was gone. He wasn't mad at her, if it weren't for her they all would have died, he was mad at Maline. I f it wasn't for her Kiara would still be here. If it weren't for her there wouldn't be a threat.

"Kiara" he whispered. All he could do was think of her as he cried himself to sleep.

As he wished for the impossible.

* * *

Prof. Malfoy sat in the Potions lab grading his students essays on top 10 ways on how to use wolfs Baine besides keeping were wolves away. After Snape and Flitwick retired Prof. Dumbledore asked him and Everrin to take their places. They accepted. In a few days they would be getting married. He thought of the one he loved smiling as he proposed to her.

He stared at the mirror put in memory of the girl who saved them all. Without her he wouldn't have found Evy. Without her the world wouldn't have been saved from the masters of destruction.But most people didn't know, the ones who wanted had their memories erased magically.

He smiled as he remembered what his sister said as they left the castle that night.

Flash Back:

"What did you think of the fights in there?" She said as she walked beside him.

"It didn't seem real. The way you talk about them, it seemed like it would have taken more time. It looked like it was too easy." Orion said as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Sometimes we only think with our minds but other times you should count on your senses. For others who ever fights them might be weak against them but if you know their weak points or their secrets the fight can be evenly matched between them." She turned to smile at Orion.

"Or you just stand there and complain until you feel it for yourself."

Flash back:

Orion stood before the mirror now. He put his hand on the reflective image of his own hand like Andreus once did. He did it every day. He wanted to see if his mind could be strong enough to bring her back.

"Come back" He whispered. "Please" He stood there waiting. He shook his head and went to the leave. As he shut the door behind him he saw a burst of light flash through the cracks. He shielded hi eyes from its brightness. As it stopped he his eyes widened with realization. He turned the corner and saw a group of students running late for a class, one of them was in his class next period.

"Mangers" He called to the student. The boy adressed as Mangers turned and smiled at the young and friendly Prof. "Tell Prof Fey to come down here, please."

The boy ran off. Orion turned the corner again and went back to the doors of the classroom. He stood there with his palms pushing lighlty on the door as Lunaty got there.

"What is it Orion?" She said surpirsed by being called by him in the middle of her class.

"See for yourself" He pushed the doors open.

* * *

Everrin walked to the altar escorted by her father on her wedding day. She was happy to be marring the man she loved. She looked at him and saw the joy in his eyes. As she got there she took Orion took her hands in his and turned to the master of ceremonies who was about to take her hood off. All the people in the room gasped except for two, Orion and Lunaty.

At Everrins shocked expression Orion whispered in her ear. "Surprise"

Everrin looked at him and kissed him passionately. She broke away from him as she heard some one cough. Kiara smiled at the redish tint on Everrin's cheeks. She put up her hands in a gesture to quiet the crowd in front of her as they fell silent they all made a vow to keep their questions for after the ceremony.

"Dearl beloved......."

* * *

As Everrin and Orion ran off to the reception Kiara stayed at the doors of the church. As she turned to put away the robes she felt a pair of eyes staring at her.

She went to the baathroom to change into a dress for the reception. She stepped out of the bath room in a black dress. She felt someone grab her from behind and pin her to the wall. The person took in her scent as the person pressed himself against him.

"I missed you" He said to her in a husky voice as he kissed her kneck.

"Andreus" She whispered in his ear. "Before we start this I want you to go wait for me outside."

He obliged and left her, but he didn't let his eyes leave her form till he went through the doors.

She came and joined him a few moments later with a little boy trailing behind her. The little boy had black hair and saphire blue eyes. Andreus bent himself to his eye level and smiled at the little boy.

"Hello young man, and who might you be?"

"He's your son." Kiara told him. "His name is Varriel"

Andreus looked at the boy with an even bigger smile. "My son." He picked the boy up and twirled him around.

"Your my daddy?" The boy said.

"Yeah" Andreus said. "I am"

"We're gonna be late for the reception" Kiara said.

They all left happy.

* * *

Everrin kissed Orion all the way to the reception.

"Thank you" he said to her.

"For what?" She said.

"for loving me, Evy"

They smiled and danced the night away. They all left the past behind.

With the hope of a better future


End file.
